Embarazo Adolescente
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Summary: Ella recién graduado del instituto, el su sexy novio empresario. Todo iba bien, pero que pasara cuando reciban una sorpresa? Los padres de ella aceptaran lo que está por venir? Y los de ell?. Pero lo más importante…. Ellos estarán preparados para esto?
1. Noticia Nueva

**Summary: Ella recién graduado del instituto, el su sexy novio empresario. Todo iba bien, pero que pasara cuando reciban una sorpresa? Los padres de ella aceptaran lo que está por venir? Y los de ell?. Pero lo más importante…. Ellos estarán preparados para esto?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la historia de mi loca cabeza**

**Gracias por leer ****ñ_ñ**

**BPOV**

Bells linda, por favor déjanos entrar – pedían mis mejores amigas, Alice y rose

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, para mis seres queridos Bella. Tengo 18 años y hoy es mi ultimo día en el instituto, tendría que estar feliz porque terminaba de una vez pero no!, porque estaba el 99,9 segura que estaba embarazada de mi novio, Edward Cullen.

_Recuero que una vez que nos vimos (con la que gracias a ella comenzó nuestra relación), yo deambulaba por allí tratando de borrar cuando mi novio, Mike, me engañaba con una de mis amigas, Jessica. Al principio me dolió un poco, como a típica niña de 15 años, pero luego entendí que no lo amaba, estaba en medio del parque cuando un volvo plateado para frente a mí y bajo la ventanilla, era el mismo edward Cullen. El hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, Alice Cullen_

_Bella? – pregunto abriendo un poco la puerta – ven sube te enfermaras_

_No importa, gracias – dije caminando hacia mi casa, hasta que sentí unos brazos levantarme e ingresarme al coche_

_Te enfermaras bella – dijo conduciendo a mi casa_

_Con cada día que pasaba nos hacíamos más amigos, hasta que a los 2 meses me invito a salir_

_Edward – susurre al ver el prado – es hermoso_

_Como tu – me susurro al oído, me tomo delicadamente de los hombros y me hiso girar – bella yo… yo te amo si? Estoy enamorado de ti, la primera vez que viniste a la casa no pude dejar de observar lo hermosa que eres. Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo que…._

_Bésame – dijo sobre sus labios, y como buen caballero que era me obedeció. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno donde nuestras lenguas danzaban, por leyes de la vida tuvimos que separarnos pero nos quedamos mirando a los ojos – yo también te amo edward, solo que nunca lo dije porque siempre te fijabas en mujeres hermosas_

_Tú eres la más hermosa – determino y me volvió a besar_

_Al decirles a mis padres la relación con edward no estuvieron de acuerdo ya que era muy ''mayor'' para un niña de 15 años, tan solo nos llevábamos 3 años de diferencia. En fin, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo y gracias y Alice y rose nos encontrábamos a escondidas diciendo qu e me iba con las chicas a cualquier lado. Así pasaron los años de relación a escondidas, apenas termino el instituto comenzó a estudiar y creó su propia empresa._

Pasen – dije abriendo la puerta del cubículo, entraron ambas y la cerraron

Ehhh linda porque lloras? – pregunto rose sentándose en mis piernas

Chicas – dije sollozando – creo que estoy… creo que estoy embarazada

Ahhhhh! – Gritaron ambas de felicidad – es una excelente noticia Bells

Si Alice – dije con vos patosa a causa de las lagrimas – lo es para mí, pero no sé si edward querrá al bebe. Y como le diré a mis padres?

Escúchame – dije hincándose a mi lado – edward estará más que feliz de tener un hijo contigo, se babea por ti, como no lo hare por su hijo o hija – dijo y solté una risita – y conforme a tus padres, nosotros te apoyaremos, hasta mis padres lo harán, les encantara tener un nietito

Gracias chicas – dije abrazándolas, y al ver mi reloj note que estaba por terminar el día – Vámonos, para no volver mas

Esa es mi cachorra – dijo rose y me tendió su bolso – maquíllate un poco, si no edward notara que lloraste

Gracias – dije colocándome base y maquillándome nuevamente. Le devolví el bolso y nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero me sorprendió ver a mis primos, Emmett y Jasper. Eran los novios de rose y Alice respectivamente, habían dicho que hasta dentro de una semana no podrían venir por temas de trabajo, pero parece que quisieron darnos una sorpresa

Hola princesa – susurro edward besándome, se separo de mí y me abrazo por la cintura – te parece que en la noche salgamos a cenar? Los chicos podrán cubrirnos

Si – dije con una sonrisa, aprovecharía este día para decírselo – cuando nos veamos te tengo que decir algo si?

Claro linda – y me volvió a besar pero su celular nos interrumpió – amor debo irme para la empresa, hay problemas. Pasara Alice por ti a las 8. Te amo

Vale, te amo – bese sus labios y me dirigí al auto de Alice

Bells – me llamo rose mientras íbamos a mi casa – tu… tú te hiciste una prueba o un análisis?

Si ambas – dije nerviosa – pero en el análisis especifica mas, estaría de 3 meses

Te felicito Bells – dijo acariciando mi mano – y hoy vendré 2 horas antes que Alice así te arreglo si?

Vale, gracias chicas las quiero – dije bajándome del coche y entrando a mi casa

Hola – salude pero como era de esperar solo mi madre respondió, rápidamente fui a mi cuarto y revise que cosas del colegio donaría, mire mi reloj y faltaban aun 4 horas. Coloque todo en cajas y las coloque en mi mini Cooper azul y me dirigí al centro de caridad.

Renee – la llame desde la puerta de la cocina, y me miro – hoy en la noche iré con Alice y rose a celebrar que terminamos el instituto

Claro cariño – dijo pintándose las uñas – si necesitas dinero búscalo de la caja fuerte

Claro – dije subiendo la escalera, fui al cuarto de mis padres y cogí unos 300 dólares. Entre en mi cuarto y los deje en mi mesa de luz, entre en la ducha y me di un baño reconfortante

Bellita, sal que la hada rose llego – dijo mientras reía, 10 minutos después Sali y me la encontré revisando mi armario – veo que tanto tiempo con Alice y conmigo te contagio la moda, te felicito

Sip, y ya no soy patosa también – dije feliz. Vi como dejaba ropa en mi cama y me pasaba una bolsa – y esto?

Es la ropa interior para ti – la husme y era bellísima, el sostén era negro con encaje del mismo color y estrases esparcidos, mientras que la parte de abajo era una diminuta tanga igual – ahora colócatela que empezare con la sesión de belleza

Luego de colocarme la ropa interior me coloco mascarillas faciales mientras pintaba mis uñas. Rato después me peino, maquillo y vistió  cgi/set?id=79617713&.locale=es

Estas wow nena – dijo sentada en mi cama, miro su reloj y sus ojos casi se salen de orbita – oh dios no llegare a tiempo

Que sucede rose? – pregunte mirándola

Tenemos una cita con Emmett y no llegare a arreglarme – dijo preocupada

Busca ropa mía, no tengo problema – dije guardando los análisis en la cartera que llevaría

Te amo – dijo vistiéndose  sin_t%C3%ADtulo_47/set?id=79542782, minutos después el claxon de Alice llamo nuestra atención. Bajamos y saludamos a mis padres para luego ir hacia el porche amarillo

**Bueno aca les dejo el primer cap de mi novela :3, espero que les guste y nos leemos en los proxs caps!**


	2. Contandoles

Bien chicas primero están hermosas – dijo mientras subíamos – y segundo, a bellita la dejare en su destino, y a rose y a mí nos llevare al mismo lugar ya que tendremos cita doble

Wiii – dijo saltando, de pronto paro el auto frente a la casa de edward. Abrió mi puerta y me alentó – tu parada castaña

Adiós chicas, y gracias de nuevo – logre decir antes que se vallan. Toque el timbre y me coloque a mirar la casa de edward, era hermosa. Era de 3 pisos color blanco y ni hablar dentro, una cocina enorme, un living gigante al igual que su patio, su cuarto que tenía un piano de cola, una pequeña oficina y unos cuantos cuartos de huéspedes

Hola bebe – saludo tomando mi mano mientras cerraba el portón de la casa – vamos si?

Si – dije nerviosa, el momento cada vez estaba mar cerca

Linda te encuentras bien? Estas temblando – pregunto mientras aparcaba frente al restaurante Bella Italia

Si amor – dije besando sus labios – no pasa nada

Ey chicos! – Saludo Sam, él era el amigo desde jardín de edward y el único que sabía de nuestra relación, además de los chicos claro – Hace mucho no venían, ay pero miren que bella esta bella

Gracias Sam – dije escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de edward, poco después nos guiaron a la mesa de siempre. Llego un mesero que conocíamos, Diego y nos tomo el pedido – Yo Espaguetis a la carbonada y un agua por favor

Yo risotto al champagne y un refresco diego – dijo entregándole la carta

Bien chicos y de postre? – pregunto con entusiasmo

Para la sexy mujer delante mío un tiramisu – dijo y se me escapo un risita mientras me guiñaba un ojo – y a mí una panacota por favor

Enseguida – dijo yéndose corriendo. Edward me sujeto en brazos y me sentó en su regazo

Te amo lo sabías? – dijo jugando con mis dedos, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Edward – dije tragándome las lagrimas – tu estarías en las buenas y en las malas conmigo?

Por supuesto princesa, y un día me preguntara el cura eso y diré acepto – dijo mirándome – porque?

Es que.. – intente decir pero me largue a llorar en su hombro

Mi vida por favor no llores – pidió – me mata si lo haces

Edward debo decirte algo – dije secándome las lagrimas – si tu no quiero hacerte cargo no hay problema, mi abuela me apoya y me iría con ella a Hollywood

Amor por favor que sucede – dijo desesperado, abrí mi cartera y le pase el sobre. Lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leerlo, luego me miro y una sonrisa bailo por sus labios – Voy a ser papa! Te amo bella

No estás enojado? – pregunte entre beso y beso

Nena, me darás lo que siempre quise un bebe! Puede que haya llegado temprano pero no importa – dijo abrazándome y saco algo de su bolsillo – iba a hacerlo en el prado pero no me aguanto

Isabella Swan- dijo clavando una rodilla ante mi – aceptarías ser mi esposa? Regañarme cuando haga cosas mal, convertirme y enseñarme a cambiar el pañal de mi hijo

Si – dije mientras me colocaba el anillo y prácticamente me tire sobre el besándolo

Chicos les traje la comida – dijo un diego riendo, rápidamente nos incorporamos y nos sentamos a comer – Bon Apetite

Bella que haremos con tus padres? – Pregunto y me atragante con los fideos – lo siento

No pasa nada amor – dije acariciando su mano – en realidad no lose, tampoco sé que dirán tus padres

Mira Bells – dijo limpiando la lagrima – no dejare que tus padres le hagan nada a mi futura esposa ni a mi hijo si?. Nos mudaremos si es necesario, total dinero no es problema, y mis padres sabían que te pediría que nos casemos y dijeron que si necesitábamos su apoyo lo pidiéramos

Gracias – dije abrazándolo, pero al llegar el postre lo solté y comencé a comer

Me cambias por un tiramisu? – Dijo dolido – lastimas mi ego preciosa

Vos sos mi postre favorito – dije sobre sus labios. Rato después nos encontrábamos camino a la casa de mis suegros

Hay chicos que lindo verlos! – dijo una Esme efusiva – al fin la traes Ed, Bells ya sé todo los felicito hacen una pareja hermosa

Gracias – dije sonrojada mientras entrabamos. Y ahí estaban mis mejores amigas y sus novios – creo que nos pusimos de acuerdo para venir verdad?

Hermanitas! – abrazo edward a sus hermanas, Alice y rose – hace mucho no las veía

Si – dijeron ambas con un puchero y corrieron a abrazarme mientras Alice me susurro – lo sabe?

Si – dije feliz – y hay otra cosa que hay que decirle

Hola hija – me abrazo Carlisle y se fue junto con Esme – entonces que tienes que decirnos?

Bien – dijo edward nervioso – primero que necesitare a mi madre y mis hermanas que organicen mi boda con bella

SIIII! – gritaron todas las mujeres

Y que….estoy embarazada – dije mirándolos a todos y se pararon en seco a mirarnos, solo pude darme vuelta y esconderme en el pecho de edward

Felicidades Bells – susurro Esme abrazándome – voy a ser abuela!

Felicidades. Pero oh no! – Dijeron mis primos, Emmett y Jasper – que harán con Charlie y renne!? En especial con Charlie!

Nos mudaremos si es necesario – determino edward

Chicos – nos llamo Carlisle – recuerdan que nosotros queríamos irnos de Forks para ir a nuestra casa anterior en los Ángeles? Tenemos la excusa perfecta – explico y todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad

Cuando le dirás a Renee y Charlie – pregunto Esme

Hoy – respondí – y necesitamos que ustedes no digan nada por ahora

Por supuesto – acepto Esme. Nos subimos al coche de edward y nos dirigimos a mi casa

Díganme que quieren – dijo mirándonos feo

Estoy embarazada – solté de sopetón y sus ojos se desorbitaron. – es de edward

Me imagino que abortaras verdad – afirmo mi padre más que preguntar – además está claro que fue cosa de una noche

Si claro que lo hará – dijo edward guiñándome un ojo sin que lo noten – lo hará mi padre mañana mismo

Me parece bien, Y NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A SALIR DE ESTA CASA NIÑA– me grito mi padre empujando a edward hacia la salida – VETE A TU CUARTO MOCOSA

Mi celular comenzó a sonar mientras mis lagrimas caían como dos ríos sin fin, fije el verificador y vi que era edward

_Amor escuchame – pidió edward – empaca tus cosas, porque mañana mismo nos iremos_

_Está bien – dije sollozando, casi 30 minutos de que me calme colgué el teléfono deseándole buenas noches_

Pero mientras empacaba mi celular sonó nuevamente, estaba ves era Alice

_Bells me entere que sucedió, me conto edward cálmate tu si? – pidió – hable con el y tenemos un plan – comenzó a explicar todo – ahora terminar de empacar y que no vean nada. Buenas noche y tranquila_

_Gracias – le colgué y me dispuse a dormir_


	3. Comenzando de cero

Mi alarma sonó y note que dentro de poco empezaría el plan, me duche y me vestí de verano ya que hacia bastante calor sin_t%C3%ADtulo_26/set?id=77996397, extraño para un día como hoy en forks. Vi el reloj en mi celular y aun faltaban 20 minutos, le di una ojeada a todo mi cuarto por si faltaba colocar algo mas en la valija pero no, ya estaba todo. Tome un papel y comenze a hacerles una carta

_**Renee y Charlie:**_

_**Nunca me hubiese gustado que esto fuese así pero lo es, me voy. No pienso dejar que lastimen a mi hijo, no me busquen, no pueden reprocharme nada ya que soy mayor de edad. **_

_**Me hubiese gustado que nuestra relación hubiese sido como una familia normal pero no lo es.**_

_**Me despido, su hija.**_

Guarde la nota en un sobre y la deje sobre mi cama, poco después escuche como alice aparecía.

_Hola alice – saludo mi padre alegre – que haces por aquí?_

_Vine por bella, la llevare yo al hospital para el aborto – dijo como si fuera algo normal_

_Bueno gracias en verdad – dijo aliviado – ahora debo irme a la oficina con renee_

_Bien adiós – escuche que dijo y rápidamente subió_

El plan salió perfecto! – dijo emocionada – se lo creyo, aunque me da pena, pero nadie se mete con mi sobrino

Permiso – dijeron mis primos agarrando todas mis valijas entre los 2, que eran una , lo se MUCHA ropa y objetos, pero comparado con Alice no eran nada

A donde iremos alice? – pregunte mientras miraba la carretera

Mira – comenzó a explicar – mis padres se iban a mudar a su anterior casa en Los ángeles y dejarnos esta a nosotros, pero como nos queremos ir también, tenemos ya todo empacada y listo en el jet

Iremos en su jet? – pregunte y ella asintió – nuestros padres consiguieron casas para rose y emmet, y jazz y yo. Edward ya tenia la de el asi que irán a esa ustedes

Que bien – dije con desgana viendo como abandonábamos Forks para ir directo al aeropuerto. Casi 30 minutos después nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto con toda la familia

Bella tu has desayunado algo? – y negué sobre las piernas de edward. Su cara se transformo a horror, aveces podía llegar a ser un medico melodramático – ve a comer algo linda, deben estar sanos

Bien – dije levantándome y caminando de la mano con edward, a los segundos se nos unieron mis amigas y sus novios – creo que ustedes también tienen hambre no?

Mucha! – dijeron todos – son las 9 de la mañana

Amor porfavor come algo – pidió edward desesperado – hazlo por nuestro bebe

Bien – dije comiendo el muffin de chocolate – pero quiero un trozo de cheese cake y un jugo de naranja

Si mi amor – dijo mientras iba por lo que le pedí

Bells – me llamo esme – lo tienes echo un bobo a mi hijo, no quiero imaginar cuando nasca el bebe

Aquí esta mi amor – dijo dándome la bandeja con la comida – quieres algo mas?

Un beso – pedí y me lo dio gustoso – ahora si

Hermano, pareces un bobo cuando estas con bella – dijo Emmett

Quiero verte cuando tu tengas un hijo – dijo con una sonrisa. Rato después de terminar de desayunar nos encontrábamos subiendo al jet de los Cullen y WOW! Parecía una casa. Apenas entrabamos teníamos un pequeño living con sillones grandes y 2 laptops, al costado había un pasillo que llevaba a las habitación, había 4 y una era mas linda que la otra, en el otro pasillo había una mesa familiar y un baño. Pasando el living habia un mini bar muy mono y una escalera, que por lo que habia dicho edward estaba la cabina y los cuartos de los tripulantes.

Te sientes bien nena? – pregunto edward

Si, solo estoy cansada – dije apoyándome en su pecho

Es normal hijo – explico Carlisle – una embarazada siempre tiene cansansio extra y antojos, cuidate porque ya es tiempo de ellos

Amor – lo llame inocentemente – me traes una manzanita porfavorsito

Si linda – dijo besándome, me recosté en el sofá y comencé a leer una revista hasta que llego – toma amor

Gracias – dije sentándome en sus piernas y convidándole. Bese sus labios y oi a mis primos gruñir – ey cavernícolas, dejenme ya soy grandesita

No tanto, que estes embarazada no significa que lo seas – dijo Emmett riendo y yo solo agache la mirada

Emmett! – grito Rosalie tirándole un almohadón

Podemos ir a dormir? – le pregunte a edward

Claro linda, pero espera que ya esta el almuerzo si? – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

Sii – dije emocionada, realmente tenia hambre

Cariño tu auto esta en el depisto, junto con los nuestros– dijo mientras íbamos a la mesa –

Ohh – dije sorprendida

PERDON PERDON PERDON – grito Emmy levantándome y abrazandome

Emmy… no…. Respiro – dije sin aire, me solto de sopetón y gracias a ed no cai al suelo – calmate Emmy no pasa nada

Vamos a comer – dijo corriendo a la mesa. Una ves en la mesa con Esme trajimos toda la comida y nos dispusimos a comer


	4. Siempre ocurre algo

Esme, Carlisle gracias. En verdad tenía mucho miedo al enterarme que sería mama pero ustedes me ayudaron hasta me sacaron de allí, cosa que otra familia no haría

Hay cielo – dijo Esme abrazándome seguida de Carlisle – no lo tienes que agradecer si? Con que nuestro bebe sea feliz contigo nos alcanza. Ahora ve que estas cansada linda – ambos besaron mi cabeza y vi a edward parado en el marco de la puerta – llévala a descansar pequeño

Si mami – dijo abrazándome por la espalda y guiándonos al cuarto. Habíamos pasado ya las 4 puertas, hasta que vi una puerta de color marrón, la abrió y nos entro allí. Era hermoso el cuarto en medio había una gran cama que entraban casi 6 personas, tenía unas sabanas blancas con un acolchado blanco y negro, había un sofá grande y frente un pantalla de televisor, a un costado había un tocador y al otro una estantería llena de cds – nuestro cuarto amor

Es hermoso amor – dije besándolo con dulzura, se separo de mí y me quito los zapatos mientras nos recostaba a ambos, nos coloco de costado frente a frente – sabes? Yo… yo a pesar de tener lujos, que toda chica quisiera tener, yo no era feliz. Mis padres intentaban complacerme siempre con dinero, y ahora veo a tu familia y si se puede llamar así, tus padres harían cualquier cosa por ustedes

Y por ti también cielo – dijo jugando con mis dedos – por ti y por nuestro pequeño.

Luego del problema con Mike – dije acomodándome boca arriba – pensé que todos los hombre me harían lo mismo, pero después llegaste vos y me enseñaste a ver que estaba equivocada

Te amo sabes? – dijo mirándome, me acomodo en su pecho y comenzó a cantar mi nana – duerme amor, deben descansar

Te amo – dije antes que mis parpados se cerraran. No sé cuando había dormido, lo único que sé es que gritos y chillidos histéricos me despertaron. Busque a edward pero no estaba, me coloque mi bailarinas azules, conforme que daba pasos conforme que se escuchaban más cerca.

Que sucede? – pregunte en el marco de la puerta, pero por suerte me agache cuando un cojín voló hacia mi

Perdón Bells – dijo Alice – era para el estúpido de Emmett

Que le hiciste Emmy? – pregunte sentándome en el sofá

Solo no acepta la derrota – dijo riendo y lo mire con una ceja enarcada – okey, quizá hice un poco de trampa

Eso no se hace Emmett – lo reprendió Esme y este solo pudo hacer un pucherito estilo Alice mientras comía una banana, pero al ver esa fruta unas ganas tremendas de vomitar vinieron y fui corriendo al baño

Calma ya pasa – dijo edward sosteniendo mi cabello. Tire la cadena y me senté en el retrete a que mi pulso se calmara – te sientes mejor?

Si, gracias – dije tomando el vaso de agua luego de haber cepillado mis dientes – vamos amor

Bueno – me tomo de la cintura y nos dirigimos al living

Estas mejor belli? – pregunto jazz desde el piso y yo solo asentí

Ahora vengo – dijo edward y desapareció por una puerta. Alice se sentó en un extremo del sofá y apoyo mi cabeza en sus piernas, mientras que rose se sentaba en el suelo y nos comenzaba a dar charla. Estaba a punto de dormirme hasta que una de las azafatas, Shelley o creo que así se llamaba, era una señora mayor pero igualmente dulce nos llamo

Chicos vallan a sus asientos por favor, hay turbulencia – pidió para luego retirarse. Todos nos levantamos y nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos asientos con los cinturones de seguridad, rato después apareció edward y se sentó a mi lado

Hable? – pregunte atendiendo mi celular

_MOCOSA MALCRIADA DONDE TE HAS METIDO! – _Me grito Charlie_ – VEN AHORA MISMO PARA ACA O TE DESEDERARE_

_BASTA CHARLIE! – _Grite_ – HAS LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE, PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVERE, VE OLVIDANDOTE QUE TIENES UNA HIJA. Y TU ESTUPIDO DINERO METETELO DONDE TE QUEPA!- _colgué y tire el celular al suelo, todos me miraban expectantes, casi nunca me salía de los estribos, pero este era un caso especial

Calma amor – dijo sobando mi espalda, estya que aba temblando de furia es esta instancia – no les hará bien, ahora calma y descansa

Ya paso la etapa de turbulencia chicos – dijo Shelley y nos entrego un paquete de galletas, tome el mío y me dirigí al cuarto que compartía con edward echa una furia

Ehhh llego la alegría – dijeron mis primos entrando con cosas de cotillón. Me apoye contra el respaldo de la cama y los mire divertida – eso es lo que quiero! Un bellita feliz

Que locuras hacen? – preguntaron mis amigas y poco después todos estábamos en el cuarto jugando, claro está que por petición de Alice

NIÑA! – gritaban todas las mujeres

NIÑO! – gritaban los hombres. Hace ya casi 1 horas estaban discutiendo de que sexo seria mi bebe

Ay dios – dije teatralmente – que sean 2, una nena y un nene si?

Sii! – dijeron todos y apareció edward por la puerta con todo su rostro lleno de crema, corrí a su lado y comí un poco de crema

Mmm.. Rica crema – dije pasando un dedo y comiendo por lo que todos rieron – como es que pareces una torta?

Me pasó por intentar comer torta– dijo abrazándome una vez ya limpio

Ay este niño – dijo Esme – eres muy travieso, ahora veamos un poco de televisión

_Y como noticias de último momento, se está rumoreando que la hija del empresario, Charlie Swan, se ha fugado con su querido novio, quien nada más y nada menos es gran y codiciado Edward Cullen – dijo la periodista – muchos dicen porque estaba embarazada, otros porque edward no aguantaba a su suegro. Pero nada se sabe aun, soy Bree Tanner informando para canal 6._

Un ataque de pánico seguido de uno de asma comenzó a sentirse en mí, la respiración se me entrecortaba, todo se volvía borroso, odio hacia mi padre y miedo a que le hagan algo a mi nueva familia era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza antes de caer en un mundo totalmente negro

**Hola gente bonitaaa! :3**

**Me olvide de decirles jejeje no se porque no me deja enganchar los enlaces de la ropa, PERO están en mi perfil así que pásense por ahí y los ven ;) pero OJO los cap que no estén es porque no tienen ropa en el cap**

**Chauuu! Y nos leemos en el prox cap**

**PD: ahí en mi perfil esta mi face, voy a entrar todos los días pero si no las llego a aceptar mándenme un inbox así verifico otra vez **

**Besos y mordisquitos Grrrr ;) Y espero sus reviews para ver qué les parecio con el cap!**


	5. Nueva casa, nueva vida

Emmett llévate a edward para que se calme un poco – pidió una vos masculina. Poco a poco mis parpados comenzaron a abrirse hasta ver a toda la familia alrededor mío – linda que bien que despiertas

Que paso Carlisle? – pregunte sentándome

Digamos que fue mucha emoción por el día de hoy y bueno explotaste mediante una crisis nerviosa, que no les hace bien – dijo acariciando mi cabello

Pero mi bebe está bien no? – Pregunte desesperada – dime que lo esta

Calma cielo, lo esta no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo levantándose y ayudándome a mi – vamos que en unos minutos aterrizaremos. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba edward

Donde está ahora? – pregunte

En los asientos de delante – respondió. Apenas me vio corrió hacia mí y me beso

Estas bien? Te sientes bien? Necesitas algo? El bebe está bien? – pregunto tocándome la cara

Amor estamos bien – dije acariciando su mejilla y llevándolo a los asientos – quédate tranquilo

Qué bien! – Chillo Alice – seremos todos vecinos

Respecto a eso – dijo Esme – les quería preguntar si vendrían a vivir a la casa unos meses, a todos, hay cuartos de mas y además así estamos en el embarazo de Bells

Si – respondimos todos. Minutos después nos encontrábamos bajando del jet rumbo a la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Si la casa de ellos en forks era una mansión, esta era un palacio, era bellísima. Después de haber acomodado todo en los respectivos cuarto fuimos a ver un poco de televisión

LA MERIENDA ESTA LISTA NIÑOS – nos grito Esme desde la cocina, y Emmett fue el primero el salir corriendo – chicos alguno podría ir al supermercado?

Iré yo Esme – dije – que necesitas que compre

Todo esto linda – y me tendió una gran lista, y si que era larga – gracias, pero no conoces la ciudad

Iré en un taxi – dije pero edward me interrumpió

De ningún modo, iras conmigo en el coche – y solo pude reír mientras me colocaba la chaqueta – vamos amor

Espera – dije devolviéndome a la cocina y agarrar una galleta – ahora si

Es hermosa la ciudad cariño – dije viendo el paisaje por la ventana

Lo es y mucho – dijo acariciando mi pierna – si no estamos cansados hoy iremos a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes para celebrar nuestro arribo a esta ciudad nuevamente

Que bien! – dije emocionada

Amor – me llamo edward – cuando querrás que sea la boda?

Mmmm… - dije pensando – ya estamos en julio, te parece en 2 meses? En septiembre

Perfecto – dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera – será algo privado si?

Si – dije jugando con su pelo – solo por civil verdad?

Si – dijo. Lo preferíamos asi, nos casaríamos por civil y le pediríamos a un cura que bendiga nuestras alianzas, pero no haríamos un casamiento por iglesia ya que llamaríamos la atención de los periodistas y era lo último que queríamos – llegamos, vamos bebe

No no edward basta – decía riendo, es muy…. Edward por no darle un beso me comenzó a dar cosquillas – nos harás daño

Está bien – dijo abrazándome por la espalda y guiándonos con el carro hacia las galletas – querrás alguno en especial linda?

Mmmm… - dije viéndolas, agarre unas con chispas de chocolate, otras de frutillas y otras de vainillas – listo vamos a la caja

No sé como querrás pagar, porque tu billetera está en mi cartera que deje en el auto – mentí

Voy por ella – apenas salió saque mi billetera del bolsillo y le pague a la cajera

Peleas de quien paga? – rio y solo asentí – que tenga buenos días

Bella que… - pregunto al verme salir con el carro y las bolsas dentro. Entrecerró los ojos y me apunto – eres una mentirosa

Pero así me amas – dije encogiéndome de hombros por lo que me gane una nalgada – ey! Estamos en espacio público

Pero no te quejas cuando lo hago en el cuarto – me susurro al oído y tomo el control del carrito dejándome totalmente ruborizada – vamos nena sube al auto, Esme nos espera para ir a cenar

Vamos – dijo sentándome en el lugar del copiloto. El trayecto a casa fue muy divertido, cantábamos canciones y nos hacíamos bromas

Hasta que llegaste! – se quejo rose, dejo las bolsas en el sofá y me arrastro al cuarto

ROSIE TEN CUIDADO! – Pidió edward desde el living

Qué sucede que están tan hiperactivas – dije sentándome en la cama de Alice, pude observar que ya estaban vestidas** (perfil)**, las 3 estaban ron leves rizos en sus cabellos y maquilladas con los tonos de su vestimenta – es mi turno verdad?

Si que si – asintieron todas, rose me peino, Alice me maquillo y Esme me ayudo a vestirme ** (perfil)** – hija que es ese tatuaje?

Ahhh me lo hice hace unos 6 meses, una vez edward hiso un dibujo igual para mí y lo decidí tatuar – dije tímidamente – me parecía lindo

Y mi hermano sabe? – pregunto rose divertida y yo negué – ay cuando se entere, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Vamos que nos deben estar esperando

Esperen – chillo Alice mirándome, se acerco y se hinco al lado de mi vientre- ya tiene pancita!

Ahhhhh! – gritaron las demás mujeres y corrieron a mi lado, segundos después entraron los hombres desesperados

Que pasa que gritan – pregunto un Carlisle agitado

Ya tiene pancita duhhh – dijo rose y yo me encendí como lamparita roja en navidad. Luego de un rato que todos acaricien mi pancita, en especial edward, nos fuimos al restaurante – igual yo creo que será niña

No lose rosie, dicen que cuando tienen el vientre puntiagudo es varón. Y cuando es redondo nena, eso dicen– explico edward mientras tomaba agua – pero aun tiene una forma indefinida

Y como sabes eso? – Pregunto Jasper – si no le viste la panza sin el vestido

Ahora no, antes puede que sí – dijo riendo y yo nuevamente me sonroje – bien ahí viene el mesero que comeremos?

Pasta – dijimos todas las mujeres, y los hombres pidieron carne. Todo el tiempo hasta que llego la comida edward acariciaba mi vientre hasta a veces me daba unas cuantas cosquillas y el aprovechaba eso

Edward! – Lo regañe riendo – me da cosquillas ya

Vale, solo porque vino la comida ehh – dijo acomodándose en la silla. Apenas me dieron el plato un hambre feroz irrumpió en mi, estaba a punto de terminar cuando sentí un liquido acumularse en mi boca. Rápidamente le mande un mensaje a las chicas para que me acompañaran al baño, deje el celular y medio corrí al baño, deje toda la cena e incluso mas creo

**Hola gente bonitaaa! :3**

**La ropa de los caps está en mi perfil, al igual que mi face**

**Besos y mordisquitos para mis fieles lectoras Grrrr ;) Y espero sus reviews para ver qué les parecio el cap!**

**PD: Las bonitas y files lectoras que no tengan cuenta y quieran mandar un mensaje háganlo por mi face(está en mi perfil)**


	6. Pelea y reconciliacion

PELEA Y RECONCILIACION

Te encuentras bien linda? – pregunto rose fuera del baño, una vez que termine tire la cadena y Sali - wow venga que Alice te maquilla, estas mas paliducha

Gracias ehh – dije riendo mientras Alice me maquillaba – no voy a comer más mejor

Venga vamos con cuidado – dijo rose teniéndome de la espalda. Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos me miraban pidiendo una explicación, pero rose se adelanto – tuvo problemas de embarazo, por los 3 primeros meses

Ahhh – suspiraron aliviados todos, y luego Emmett hablo – una niña entrego folletos sobre un nuevo bar, porque no vamos?

Genial – estuvimos un rato mas hablando y luego de que pagaran la cuenta, nos dirigimos a ese bar

Buenas noches a Twilight, que van a pedir? – pregunto un camarero, el bar era muy moderno, re decorado de espejos y en tonos negros y rojos

Tráenos un Whisky, un Coñac, un Vodka y un Tequila amigo – pidió Emmett para Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y el, respectivamente

A nostras una Ron, un Fernet y un Baileys de dulce de leche con cacao – pidió Esme, para Alice y Rose, respectivamente. El camarero me miro y Esme volvió a hablar – a ella podrían traerle un jugo de naranja? Es que está embarazada

Claro, ya lo traigo – dijo hacia la barra, minutos después nos trajo todo lo pedido junto con unos recipientes con papas, palitos salados y maní

Y cuando será la boda bellis – pregunto Alice tomando su baileyes

En 2 meses – respondí – pero haremos una boda por civil y le pediremos a un cura que bendiga las alianzas, no queremos llamar la atención y que mi padre se entere

Me parece excelente! – Dijo saltando – mi amigo Steve, tiene a su tío cura, le puedo pedir a él. Salimos cuando éramos pequeños y viven aquí ahora, y ahora somos amigos

Listo entonces – dije feliz, pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver como una chica se tiraba sobre edward para besarlo, pero lo peor es que le correspondió. Las mujeres que hablaban conmigo siguieron mi mirada y atrajeron un grito de horror, rápidamente nos levantamos y salimos por un taxi. El trayecto fue un completo silencio, lo único que quería era llegar y dormir, y eso hicimos, nos colocamos en pijama y con rose y Alice dormimos en el cuarto de edward y mío.

_Nada jovencito, dejaras a que tu novia que duerma junto con las chicas en tu cuarto, edward. Y espero que mañana le des una buena explicación sobre esa Heidi estamos? – dijo sumamente enojada, luego se escucho un portazo y un bufido por parte de edward_

Buenas noches – dijeron las chicas colocando cada una sus manos en mi pancita y quedando profundamente dormidas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chicas arriba – nos llamo una vos dulce y maternal, Esme. Lentamente me desperece y me senté en la cama refregándome los ojos para encontrar a Esme con una bandeja llena de comida para las 4 – desayunaremos las 4 o mejor dicho las 5

Prende la tele mami- pidió Alice, la prendió y aparecía una foto de edward y mía, subió en volumen y escuchamos

_Esta confirmadísimo, la pareja del momento que componen la hija del empresario Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, o como lo llamamos nosotros, El diablo de los negocios. Quien es hijo de uno de los mejores médicos de todo Estados Unidos, se escaparon juntos y nadie sabe su paradero. Soy Lauren Da Revin informando para ustedes_

Aghhh – bufe dejando mi tostada – se alimentan de lo que no les corresponde

Calma linda, no les des importancia – dijo rose acariciando mi cabeza. Estuvimos un rato mas charlando hasta que decidimos bajar, busque ropa y me la coloque **(perfil)**, minutos después vinieron las chicas y bajamos al living donde se encontraban todos los hombres hablando

Bells – me llamo Alice desde el jardín – ven, estamos charlando

Claro – dije caminando hacia ella pero el timbre sonó – espera Ali, iré a ver quién es

Emmm… hola a quien buscabas? – pregunte, pero no respondió solo me empujo haciendo que caiga y entro directamente. Mis primos posaron la vista en mí y corrieron en mi ayuda

Muñeca plástica estas demente!? – Grito Alice entrando – quien eres tú y que derecho te da a empujar a la novia de edward, mi cuñada y mejor amiga

YO soy la novia de Eddy, no esa fea niñata – dijo besándolo, la ira me cegó por completo. Fui hasta ella y la jale de los pelos hasta mitad de cuadra

Nunca, oíste? Y grábatelo en esa cabecita de muñeca operada, nunca más te metas con lo que es mío – y sin más me dirigí dentro de la casa.

El embarazo te sienta bien hija – bromeo Carlisle pero nuevamente se puso serio – pero fue arriesgado lo que hiciste

Carlisle – dije sentándome en el sofá – hubieses hecho lo mismo si hubiese pasado si un hombre hacia lo mismo con Esme? Tomare tu silencio y tu ceño fruncido me das la razón

Me dejarían hablar con bella por favor? – Pidió edward, todos se levantaron y se fueron a la cocina – quiero que hablemos bella

Que debemos hablar? – pregunte haciendo zapping en la tv, me quito el control y me giro

Se lo que vistes ayer – dijo agachando la cabeza – pero realmente no es lo que parece, te lo puedo asegurar

A menos que un grupo de ratones espaciales me hayan secuestrado, y todos estemos en su mundo mientras que su manera de saludarse es tener la lengua de una súper modelo hasta la tráquea de tu novio, creo que si es lo que parece – finalice y escuche risas desde la cocina – más les vale que dejen de escuchar o se enfrentaran a una embarazada!

Chicos vamos a jugar a las escondidas a los cuartos – dijo Jasper con miedo y todos subieron rápidamente

Mira te explicare todo si? – y yo asentí – a Heidi la conozco porque cuando vivíamos aquí íbamos juntos a la preparatoria los primeros 2 años, ya que después me mude a forks. Ella siempre insistió en que salgamos y de la mejor manera le dije que la quería solo como amiga, ayer me vio y estaba aun tanto pasada de copas y se me lanzo, intente quitarla pero no pude entonces le mordí el labio.

Me prometes que es verdad? – dije con la cabeza gacha

Princesa – dijo levantando mi cara con su mano – yo te amo, no echaría a perder todo lo que tenemos

Te amo – dije besándolo y un flash nos interrumpió

Hay que tiernitos – dijo mirándonos – vallan por sus trajes de baño que el día esta caluroso

Fuimos al cuarto y nos buscamos nuestros trajes de baño. Edward se había colocado una que era de color violeta, azul y verde, se me hacia agua la boca de verlo. Y yo una bikini negra, ambas partes eran negras con puntitos blancos, y el sostén se anudaba por delanteEsta hermosa – dijo desde nuestra cama – vamos mejor

Pensé que la habías raptado hermanito – rio Alice – ahora vengan el agua está muy linda

En un rato entro chicas – dije sentándome en el borde y mojando mis pies. Sentí como alguien se posaba detrás mío y hacia caricias sobre mi abultadito vientre

**Hola gente bonitaaa! :3**

**La ropa de los caps está en mi perfil, al igual que mi face**

**Besos y mordisquitos para mis fieles lectoras Grrrr ;) Y espero sus reviews para ver qué les parecio el cap**

**PD: Bonitos y bonitas les informo que tarde porque no tengo luz :c, asi que si vuelvo a tardar un dia mas de lo normal(espero que no jejeje) sabran por que. BESOS!**


	7. Travesuras y malas noticias

VISITA INESPERADA

A almorzar chicos – nos llamo Esme, se pusieron una bata los que se habían metido en la piscina, Edward y yo nos colocamos la misma ropa y fuimos rumbo a la sala

Carlisle – lo llame sentándome a su lado – bueno veras, como eres medico yo quisiera… que me acompañes en el embarazo, podrías?

Por supuesto linda – dijo abrazándome por los hombros – en el hospital apenas me vieron me ofrecieron el trabajo como director de varias áreas, y una de esas es maternidad así que te espero para la ecografía de 4 meses si?

Gracias – dije abrazándolo, estuvimos charlando unas cosas más y luego fui con edward – Carlisle estará a cargo del embarazo

Eso es genial linda – dijo sentándome en sus piernas y acariciando mi vientre – gracias cielo

Porque? – pregunte mirándolo mientras jugaba con sus manos

Por darme a nuestro hijo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y me beso – te amo mi amor

Yo también cielo – dije acariciando su nariz con la mía – vamos a dormir un ratito

Vamos – me tomo de la mano y fuimos al cuarto. Apenas cerró la puerta, le eche traba y lo comencé a besar, su lengua se coló en mi boca haciéndonos gemir – Ohh dios bella

mmm… - dije besando su cuello. Enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y nos apoyo en la pared – Ahhh

Provocas eso en mi – me susurro aplastando su erección contra mi centro – pondré música para que no escuchen

Bien - dije jadeante, segundos después nos recostó y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo dejando besos húmedos. Su mano poco a poco iba explorando mi cuerpo, a esta etapa ya estábamos desnudos. Comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris lo que me hacia gemir descontroladamente – edward! Oh si

Dime qué quieres bebe – susurro besando mi cuello – dilo o dejo de consentirte

A ti – gemí – te quiero dentro de mí, ahora!

Oh eres tan estrecha nena – gimió entrando en mi y moviéndose pasionalmente – amo tu cuerpo mi amor

mmm… - gemí cuando beso mis labios con urgencia levantando mis caderas para mayor profundidad

Ay nena – suspiro mientras jalaba su cabello. Comenzó besando mis labios con rudeza y poco a poco bajo dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuello, siguió bajando y contorneo mis senos con su lengua

Ahhh – gemía moviéndome desenfrenadamente, comenzó a embastir aun mas rápido mientras volvía a su labor de mis senos, metió uno en su boca mientras que masajeaba el otro

Ed… ya…ya me vengo – gemí hundiendo mi cabeza más en la almohada

Vamos vamos – agarro mi trasero y lo comenzó a masajear rápidamente – yo… yo igual vengámonos juntos nena

Ahhhhhhhh – gemí mientras aruñaba su espalda y el mordía mi hombro. Un potente orgasmo nos golpeo a ambos dejándonos sin aire, caímos aun siendo uno sobre la cama

Eso fue… espectacular – dijo acostándose en mi pecho que era cubierta por la sabana. Poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que su respiración se volvió acompasada. Baje mi cabeza y me dedique a observarlo, su pelo broncíneo estaba aun mas rebelde que antes, pero debería cortárselo un poco lo tenía bastante largo; su rostro como porcelana debido a tez blanquecía. Y su torso, era mi perdición, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Sus brazos fuertes notorios de sus músculos. Un sonido me saco de mi ensoñación y lo revise rápido para no despertarlo

_Bellita vengan a cenar, es hora de que se levanten_

_Alice_

El tiempo si que había pasado bastante rápido, me levante sin despertarlo y fui a darme una ducha. Termine de darme un baño y me vestí  cgi/set?id=78148217&.locale=es. Me acerque lentamente a edward y le di un beso en la mejilla – Arriba amor, debemos ir a cenar

Mmmm… - se dio y abrió un ojo mientras una sonrisa bailaba por sus labios – me despertaras asi siempre?

Sip – dije besando sus labios pero un portazo nos interrumpió, se vistió rápidamente y bajamos al living para ver una Alice con una sonrisa cómplice – que hiciste Alice?

Te traje una amiga– dijo agarrando de la mano a alguien y adentrándola a la casa – saluda a la abuela

ABUELA! – grite y corrí hacia ella – te extrañe mucho abuela

Yo también cariño – dijo y puso las manos en mi vientre – este bebe está creciendo muy sano parece.

Si – dije con una sonrisa tonta – no veo la hora de conocerla

CONOCERLO! – gritaron los hombres y comenzamos a reír

Bella – me llamo mi abuela mientras tomábamos te, luego de haber cenado – vine aquí en algo especial además de visitarte. Algo importante

Que pasa abuela, me asustas – dije acomodándome en el sofá

Es tu padre – dijo mirándome – está buscándote, me llamo a mi por si sabía algo y yo le dije que no. Me dolió mentirle pero no quería que les haga daño

Gracias – dije apoyándome en el sofá, pero la ira por mi padre me cego – NUNCA ME QUISO! NUNCA, SIEMPRE DECIA QUE NO ME HUBIESE TENIDO Y AHORA ME BUSCA!. PORQUE ME VA A QUERER BUSCAR!?

Cálmate linda, pero si solo lo haces te diré porque te buscan – suspire y la mire – quiere casarte, con Félix.

QUE!? – grite parándome y paseando por todo el living – tiene la edad de Charlie!

Te entiendo linda – dijo sentándose a mi lado en el piso – por eso vine, te quería informar

No puede! – Chille llorando – no puede separarme de edward, soy mayor de edad. No quiero, no nono

Shhh calma – dijo abrazándome, sollozos desgarradores salían de mi al solo pensar que me podrían separar – no les hará bien, calma mija. Nadie los separara, dame tu celular bella

Toma – dije con vos patosa, lo agarro y lo tiro contra la pared

Podrían rastrearte linda – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Después de que me calme y hablamos un poco se tuvo que ir, pero prometiendo que volvería en poco tiempo

Adiós abuela – susurre abrazándola

Adiós linda – beso me mejilla y acaricio mi vientre – y quiero conocer a mi bisnieto

Claro que sí! – nos despedimos y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto

**Hola gente bonitaaa! :3**

**La ropa de los caps está en mi perfil, al igual que mi face**

**Besos y mordisquitos para mis fieles lectoras Grrrr ;) Y espero sus reviews para ver qué les pareció el cap!**

**PD: ahí viene en BONUS ;)**


	8. Visita inesperada

Ya 1 mes había pasado desde la visita de mi abuela, casi todos los días hablábamos o nos mandábamos cartas. Y ahora nos encontrábamos desayunando con edward para luego ir a la primera ecografía del bebe

Ve a bañarte, yo ya lo hice – dije mientras tomaba zumo de naranja, beso mis labios y corrió a la ducha. Aproveche el tiempo en acomodar el cuarto y llevar las cosas a la cocina, subí y me dispuse a vestir

Bella – me regaño – dije que no hagas esfuerzo

Primero – dije girándome en la silla – no lo hice, y segundo las chicas de limpieza ya tienes mucho que hacer, no pasara nada que las ayude

Te amo – dijo sobre mis labios y se comenzó a vestir. El viaje hasta el hospital fue bastante corto, todas las enfermeras y pacientes lo miraban y eso me llenaba de furia

Estas como un tomatito – bromeo mientras estaba sentada en sus piernas

No creo que te guste a ti que los hombres me miren o si? – y negó serio – a mi no me gusta que te miren las mujeres

Mi mujer es una fiera – rio besándome, hasta que su padre nos llamo – Hola papa

Hola chicos – y se dirigió a mi – hija, entra al baño y colócate la bata – hice lo que el pidió y cuando sali me recosté en una camilla

Aaaa – medio grite cuando hecho un liquido frio en mi vientre – y…? ya sabes qué será?

No bella – dijo riendo – quizá el mes que viene podamos ver. Pero les digo que su bebe está muy sano, sus proporciones y peso son los normales. Los felicito

Te amo – le dije a edward para luego besarlo. Me cambie nuevamente y al salir Carlisle me dio una lista de lo que tengo que comer

Y recuerda bella – dijo desde la puerta – come un poco más si?

Si papa – dije riendo – podemos ir por una pizza

Por su puesto linda – nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a un mall donde hipotéticamente estaba la mejor pizza de Los Angeles

Sigo sin entender – dije mientras estábamos en la fila – si es la mejor pizza como dices, porque está en un shopping

No tengo idea corazón – dijo riendo – aquí venden por porciones, y te digo que son bastante grandes de que querrás?

Una de queso y jamón – dije relamiéndome los labios – y tú?

Una de tomate, huevo y morrón – una vez que nos atendieron nos fuimos a una mesa y la comenzamos a comer – quieres probar amor?

No gracias, tu? – y negó, una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a una heladería

2 cucuruchos por favor – pedí y le entregue el dinero a pesar de las negativas de edward - Gracias, edward deja de quejarte bebe

Edward! – me queje cuando me mancho con helado en la nariz – se quedara pegajosa

No nuh – dijo y poso sus labios en mi nariz haciéndome reír – listo ahora, toda limpita

_Mira que lindos se ven – _susurraron a nuestras espaldas, nos giramos y observamos a una pareja de ancianos viéndonos tiernamente. Solo pude esconderme en el pecho de edward por mi sonrojo

Hasta la gente mayor opina de que nos vemos lindos – susurro riendo

Bien ya termine – dije tirando la servilleta – vamos mi amor?

Claro linda – me abrazo por la cintura y nos dirigimos al coche

Buenas noches familia – dije con una sonrisa mientras subíamos con edward hacia el cuarto, y nos volvimos a amar como la noche anterior

Buenas noche princesa – dijo acariciando mi cintura desnuda

Te amo – susurre cayendo en una inconsciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arriba nena – susurro una vos aterciopelada aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y vi dos esmeraldas mirarme con intensidad, me beso dulcemente y hablo – Buenos días preciosa

Buenos días – dije abrazándolo – que hora es?

Las 9, Alice quiere que almorcemos y pasemos toda la tarde recorriendo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – te vas a bañar tu primero

Nuh – dije enrollándome entre las sabanas

_BELLA SWAN VETE A BAÑAR AHORA MISMO QUE A LAS 10: 30 LOS QUIERO ABAJO – grito Alice y se escuchaban sus taconeos a lo lejos_

Maldita duende – gruñí divertida, aun enroscada me arrastre hasta el armario y busque ropa, la deje en la silla y me volví a tirar a la cama

Listo cielo – algo dormida agarre la ropa y me adentre al baño. El agua cayendo por mi cuerpo me despertó del todo, rápidamente me seque y coloque la ropa  sin_t%C3%ADtulo_43/set?id=79101106

Chicos – se asomo rose por la puerta – nos iremos antes porque Alice quiere comprar unas cosas, a medio día vallan al restaurante

Bien – dijimos, sentimos como la puerta se cerro y decidimos ir a ver tele al living – no hay nada divertido

Voy yo – me informo yendo a la puerta, que hace segundos había sonado – que haces aquí Heidi

DONDE ESTA ESA PERRA! – grito entrando, rápidamente me pare para ver que sucedía – TU, TU ME QUITASTE A EDWARD MALDITA! HASTA TE EMBARAZASTE PARA AMARRARLO

Que dices… - intente hablar pero un puñetazo en mi vientre hizo que caiga de rodillas jadeando dolor - Ahhhhhhhhhhh

QUE PASO ACA! – grito Emmett, agarro a Heidi y la saco casi a rastras

Edward – lloraba en el suelo – me duele, ahhhh

Cálmate por favor cariño – pidió también llorando – ahora vamos al hospital. EMMETT AYUDAME

Vamos – Emmett me tomo en brazos y nos dirigimos al hospital

**Acá esta el BONUS! Espero que les guste :3**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	9. Se dejo ver! se dejo ver!

Ya llegamos mi amor, calma – pedía edward secando mis lagrimas. Emmett estaciono haciendo rechinar las yantas, me tomo en brazos y entramos al hospital – Carlisle ya está en el cuarto 121 vamos!

Bella necesito que te calmes y me cuentes que sucedió – pidió Carlisle una vez en el cuarto, busque a edward con la mirada y hablo el

Estábamos viendo televisión y tocaron el timbre, fui a atender y era Heidi entro buscando a bella y luego… luego la golpeo en la panza – dijo frustrado – papa por favor has algo

Bien – dijo mientras miraba algunas cosas en las maquinas – le hare una ecografía para ver si está bien si?

Si – dije débilmente, al sentir ese famoso liquido ni me inmute solo quería que mi bebe este bien – Carlisle como está?

Espera- dijo algo preocupado – no encuentro los latidos

No – dije mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y tomaba fuertemente la mano de Edward

Oh mi dios – dijo Carlisle apoyando su frente en mi panza – estaba dormido

Gracias – susurre llorando mientras acariciaba mi vientre, segundos después se me sumo edward

Nuestro bebe está bien princesa – dijo feliz

CHICOS! – Grito Carlisle con una sonrisa, mientras seguía con el aparatito – se dejo ver! Se dejo ver!

Que va a ser! – grito Emmett mas integrado de nosotros

Una… nena – dijo con una sonrisita boba, al igual que edward y Emmett – otra princesita en la casa

Sii! – Chille de felicidad mientras limpiaba pancita – vas a ser una nena muy consentida cielo

Si lo será – suspiraron los 3 hombres. Minutos después entro toda la familia como un torbellino haciendo miles de preguntas

Bueno haber cálmense – ordeno Carlisle – edward cuéntalo

Bien – dijo besando mi cabeza - lo que paso es que con Bells estábamos en el living cuando tocaron el timbre, fui a atender y era Heidi. Ella entro y golpeo a bella en el vientre.

Por suerte el hambre de Emmett los salvo esta vez, esta pequeña princesa ya está bien – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

Princesa? – Pregunto Alice y comprendió ya que empezó a saltar con Esme y rose – será niña! Será niña!

Quiero que ya nazca – susurro edward a mi lado mientras todos festejaban

Yo también – y reí – ya quiero verte babear por nuestra pequeña

Si es como su madre lo lograra rápidamente – dijo sobre mis labios, los acerco a mí y los atrapo en un beso sumamente dulce – cuando te recuperes iremos comprando los muebles para su cuarto si?

Sii – dije emocionada dándole besos cortos

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amor segura que quieres ir? – pregunto edward mientras me vestía  sin_t%C3%ADtulo_44/set?id=79277775

Amor – dije enredando mis brazos y en su cuello y mirándolo – estamos ambas bien, además nos hará bien salir de casa

Bueno – dijo no muy seguro – pero luego las llevare a comer si?

Vale – me acomode el cabello y me gire – vamos por las cosas de la bebe

Buenos días al Mundo del Bebe, mi nombre es Loredana en que puedo ayudarlos? – dijo una vendedora con mucha alegría

Estamos buscando todo lo que tenga de niña por favor – dijo edward abrazándome por la cintura

Ay qué lindo – exclamo – pasemos a ver las cunas y corrales

Bien uff – exclamo Tia secándose sudor imaginario. Habíamos recorrido casi toda la tienda – ya hemos terminado, les parece que en 2 horas vallan los muchachos de mudanza a colocar todo?

Perfecto! – dijimos ambos contentos. Edward pago, claro aunque me negué, y nos fuimos rápidamente a comer algo

_ESTOY HARTA STEPHAN! – grito una muchacha bañada en lagrimas con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos _

_Y a mi te piensas que no!? – grito ahora el – te piensas que soy feliz con este niño yo? NO, porque NUNCA lo quise_

_Quiero el divorcio – dijo ella – le diré a mi abogado que te lo envié_

Mi amor que sucede – pregunto edward girándome, yo ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas por el miedo – mi reina dime que sucede

No quiero que terminemos asi nosotros – solloce contra su pecho – tenían casi nuestra edad y tenían un bebe. No quiero que nos pase eso edward

Princesa – tomo mi rostro en sus manos y beso mis parpados – escúchame bien, NUNCA terminaremos como ellos porque yo te amo y nada me separara de ti

Me lo prometes – dijo con mi labio inferior temblando

Te lo juro pequeña – beso mi cabeza y me abrazo fuertemente – quieres comer?

Ya no – dije abrazando su cintura – me han quitado el apetito, pero si quiero un helado

Entonces que hacemos aquí, vamos – me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia la heladería

**Les gusto? Tomatazos? Besitos? Díganme en la reviews**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	10. Esta todo listo!

Edward – dije nerviosa – que… que sucedió con Heidi?

Calma preciosa – dijo abrazándome – la demandamos y está en prisión, porque tiene más antecedentes

Oh dios – dijo suspirando – no puedo creerlo

Calma mi vida, les hará mal al bebe y a ti – dijo sentándome en sus piernas – además Alice y Rose se encargaron

Que hicieron? – dije con miedo

Digamos que… - suspiro y negó con una sonrisa – se encargaron de dejarla calva y violeta…

Le arrancaron los pelos y la golpearon! – dije horrorizada, y luego comenzamos a reir – en verdad se lo merece

Si – dijo riendo conmigo

Timbre – dije abrazándome más a Edward – no quiero

Mi amor – dijo riendo – un rato nada más

Está bien – dije levantándome y yendo a abrir la puerta

.

Hay chicos quedo hermosa – alago Esme viendo el cuarto de nuestra futura hija. Por suerte el cuarto de invitados era de color rosa así que no tuvimos que pintarlo. En el centro había una alfombra color carne con una cuna rosa y blanca y un mosquitero haciendo juego, al costado una pequeña pero ancha estantería donde sería el cambiador que junto a el había otra solo que esta era larga y angosta donde había cajas con pañales, juguetes y cuentos. En otro lado había un cómodo sofá donde amantaría a mi bebe y detrás de la cuna un armario gigante repleto de Alice, claro por cortesía de Alice.

Y las demás cosas como el cochecito, la sillita de coche etc. ya está? – pregunto Carlisle. Después de ver mucha variedad de colores y formar optamos por el rosa y marrón. Un cochecito junto con un transportador y un bolso de mano haciendo juego, una sillita para el coche rosa y marrón con una hamaca con juguetitos colgando para el living y un corral para la cocina haciendo juego. Un intercomunicador y un bonito moisés blanco para nuestro cuarto

Está todo listo – dije satisfecha

No todo – dijo edward y sonrió – falta que seas la señora Cullen aun y ahí si todo listo

Faltan horas! – chillo Alice, mire la hora y ya era bastante tarde y creo que todos lo notaron – mejor nos iremos ya que es tarde y deben descansar para mañana. Bellita vendremos a las 9 en punto para arreglarte y a los chicos

Vale – dije resignada – pero es muy temprano, nos casaremos a medio día

Chito – grito desde la puerta – Hasta mañana futura cuñada. Y edward, no tengan mucha acción si? No sé si podre tapar mucho las ojeras

Mmmm… - dijo besando mi cuello mientras íbamos al cuarto – algo de acción no pasara nada no?

No nuh – dije con una sonrisa traviesa cerrando la puerta. Lo que sucedió allí dentro es apto para mayores de 18

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ARRIBA! – gritaron a lo lejos, abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí una almohada dura me reincorpore y vi que era mi futuro esposo, una sonrisa bailo por mis labios al pensar que sería solo mío. Sali del cuarto y le dije a todos que aguardaran un minuto mientras nos duchábamos

Arriba amor – dije agarrando ropa. Al ver que no lo hacía le tire un almohadón haciendo que caiga

Donde? Cuando? Bella estas bien? – dijo confuso, me eche a reír y entre en el baño. Me duche más rápido de lo que pensé y Sali para dejarlo a edward

Bien chicos – entro Alice con toda la familia al cuarto – edward te irás con los chicos a un cuarto de huéspedes luego iremos a ayudarlos. Y con las chicas nos quedaremos aquí

Bien - hablo Esme cerrando la puerta - empecemos

Esperen! – medio grite – solo… no quiero nada extravagante si?

Claro – dijeron asintiendo y poniéndose manos a la obra

Bella tus uñas están perfectas – chillo Alice pintándolas al igual que la de los pies

Casi 2 horas de mascarillas faciales, maquillaje, peinados etc. habíamos terminado. Ya estaba toda lista solo faltaba verme al espejo ya que en ningún momento me lo permitieron

Bien bella – rose me giro al espejo – Woala!

Chicas es espectacular – dije mirando cómo había quedado  cgi/set?id=79934923&.locale=es – Gracias de verdad

No es nada nena – le resto importancia rose y me entrego la cartera que usaría – aquí tienes todo lo necesario, sombra, rímel, delineador y el labial. Ahora vamos a que te cases!

Siii – chille contenta, mientras las chicas salían me dirigí al espejo y me coloque de costado. Veía como mi pancita de 4 meses, casi 5, sobresalía y era una escena muy tierna

Me encanta como te ves – susurraron, me gire y vi al dueño de mis suspiros. Le di una sonrisa y se acerco a besarme – vamos

Claro – dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos al auto con toda la familia

Entremos – informo Alice. Ingresamos a un cuarto donde había sillas, y un escritorio quien detrás había un juez.

Buenos días, soy el juez Embry Call y yo los casare – dijo sonriente – todos tomen asiento por favor, los testigos a los lados de cada uno de los novios. Teniendo en cuenta que no harán una boda por iglesia, al terminar con mi discurso y darles la libreta podrán colocarse las alianzas

Toma Ed – Alice le paso una cajita de terciopelo azul y se sentó con rose y Esme a mi costado

Bien procedamos – se sentó nuevamente y abrió un libro – Aquí en la ciudad de Los Angeles, Estados Unidos. Yo, el juez Embry Call, autorizo el matrimonio entre Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y Isabella Marie Swan Dywer. Les tomaremos el juramento de decir toda la verdad en pregunta?

Si juramos – dijimos con edward

Aseguran ser solteros y no estar con una tercera persona y no ser de misma sangre. Con notorio doy mi fe, dado todos los requisitos paso a preguntar a la señorita Swan Dywer, acepta como legitimo esposo al señor Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

Si acepto – dije segura

Y ahora al señor Cullen Masen, acepta como legitima esposa a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan Dywer

Si acepto – dijo igual que yo

Como notorio los declaro solemnemente en matrimonio, que los esposos procedan a firmar y luego los testigo – pidió entregándonos en libro, firmamos y luego lo hicieron los chicos – e aquí les entrego su libreta de matrimonio, yo el juez Embry Call doy fe

Te amo – dijo una vez que nos colocamos los anillos, tomamos la libreta y nos comenzaron a tomar fotos

Luego salgan afuera – dijo Alice yéndose con toda la familia

Te amo – susurre sobre sus labios, nos besamos hasta que el aire nos falto – vamos afuera

Felicidades! – gritaron tirándonos arroz. Estaba toda nuestra familia y amigos de edward, al igual que Carlisle del hospital – fotos!

Bien señores- informo Charles tomando de la cintura a su esposa y a su pequeño de 5 años en brazos – iremos todos a mi restaurante a festejar! Cortesía de la casa

Sii – gritamos todos y nos dirigimos al restaurante

**Les gusto? O no? Díganme en la reviews**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	11. Felicidades! o no?

POR LOS NOVIOS – brindaron con champagne, aunque yo con agua – Y POR EL NUEVO CULLEN

Ahora todo es perfecto – me susurro mi esposo al oído, enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura y apoyo sus manos en mi vientre – ahora todo es perfecto hijita

Si lo es papi – bromeo apretando sus manos, un flash nos cegó y vimos a Jasper con la cámara en sus manos

Alice me mando – se defendió mientras reía

Gracias por venir Peter – agradeció mi esposo, mientras saludaba al último invitado – fue el último que quedaba

Al terminar de despedirnos de la familia y charles, y además agradecerle por el restaurante nos dirigimos a casa

Ahhh – emití un gritito cuando cerró la puerta principal de nuestra casa y me levanto en brazos – que haces edward

Cargo a mi hermosa mujer embarazada – dijo como si fuera obvio. Entramos al cuarto y esta todo hermoso, la cama color crema tenia por encima un cobertor tul desde el techo, el cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado gracias a la luz de la hermosa luna blanquecía

Es hermoso – dije frente a la ventana, me giro lentamente y acerco sus labios a los míos en un beso dulce y lleno de amor

Esta noche te hare mía – dijo acariciando mi rostro

Ya soy tuya – explique quitando su chaqueta del traje

Pero serás mía como la señora Cullen – dijo con la sonrisa torcida que a mí me fascinaba, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y comenzamos con una batalla de nuestras lenguas que ninguno daba tregua

Eres aun más hermosa a la luz de la luna – dijo sobre mi – y usted es solo mía señora Cullen

Y usted mío Señor Cullen – sentencie, poco a poco nuestras le hicieron compañía al piso y una vieja conocida danza de amor se apodero de nosotros como todas las noches. Luego de varias veces de repetir esa conocida danza caímos en los brazos de Morfeo al tocar la almohada.

Un antojo de helado se apodero de mi haciéndome despertar, me levante zafándome del agarre de edward y me coloque su camisa y su bóxer negro. Busque en el refrigerador y halle helado de chocolate, cogí una cuchara y me dirigí al jardín donde había reposeras. La noche estaba sumamente cálida, el reflejo de la luna se notaba en el agua, el cielo sumamente estrellado daba una imagen hermosa pero aun mas si delante de ti aparece el hombre tus sueño solo con unos pantalones de dormir

Supuse que estarías aquí – dijo sentándome en sus piernas – todo bien princesa?

Si cariño – dije dándole helado en la boca – solo me antoje y quise venir aquí, la noche es hermosa

No más que tu – dijo mirándome con esos orbes verdes, que a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche podía ver todo el amor en el como si fuera un espejo de su alma

Sabes – dije abrazándolo por el cuello – tus ojos dicen mucho, cuando quiero saber si estas bien realmente o no o cualquier cosa miro tus ojos y veo más de lo que imaginas

Es lo mismo que me sucede contigo – dijo con una sonrisa, un bostezo salió de mi haciéndome apoyar en su hombro – amor dejare el helado en la cocina e iremos a la cama si?

Aja – dije recostándome en la reposera, minutos después sus pasos se hicieron cercanos y unos brazos que reconocería entre millones me cargaron hasta dejarme en una superficie mullida.

Buenas noches amor mío – susurro arropándonos y abrazándome por detrás

Te amo – dije antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOOoOoO

Unos gritos fueron mi despertador, gire y no vi a edward a mi lado. Me reincorpore y me dirigí hacia donde provenían los gritos, el living

Que sucede? – pregunte algo ida al ver a mi esposo y mis primos con el ceño profundamente fruncido, pero al verme los 3 se tensaron – díganme que sucede!

Bella amor, por favor cálmate – pidió edward abrazándome pero me solté bruscamente

Díganme que sucede! – dije desplomándome en el sofá

Bells – susurro Emmett ancándose a mi lado junto con Jasper – son… son tus padres

Que sucede con ellos – dije seria

Te están buscando mediante un investigador – dijo – Ese investigador es un amigo de la F.B.I de Jasper cuando trabajaban, le comento que la buscaban y Jasper le pidió que le diga que estabas en la otra punta del mundo

No puede ser! – grite frustrada – me quieren seguir jodiendo la vida! Ya no les alcanzo los 18 años diciéndome que nunca me hubiesen tenido, que siempre fui un error para ellos

Cálmate amor, les hará mal – edward me abrazo delicadamente y seco las lagrimas que caían por mis ojos – NUNCA, oíste? Hagas caso a lo que digan porque yo estoy feliz que existieras porque gracias a como ellos llaman ''error'' nació lo que me saca una sonrisa todos los días

Gracias – dije en su cuello abrazándolo más fuerte aun, levante a cabeza y mire a los chicos – gracias chicos, en verdad

Nada tienes que agradecer pequeña – explico Jasper – eres nuestra pequeña primita y es nuestro deber protegerte, aunque ahora haya otro que te cuide, y claro mucho peor que nosotros

Ey! – Se quejo edward – estoy aquí ehh

Cállate Eddy – lo silencio Emmett y se sobo el estomago – mucho culebrón pero… para cuando el desayuno

Vamos – dije yendo a la cocina, serví zumo y prepare hotcakes – listo

Hace mucho que no me cocinabas linda – dijo Emmett – y lo extrañaba, amo tu comida

Tu amas cualquier comida Emmy – dije riendo e hiso un puchero para luego seguir comiendo – los demás lo saben?

No aun – dijo Jasper – me entere recién ayer por la tarde y le conté a Emmett. Pensábamos en decirles hoy nosotros, ustedes disfruten su vida de casados

Si que lo hacemos – dijo edward y gruñidos salieron de mis primos – ey ey, yo no digo nada cuando están con mis hermanas

Primita nosotros nos vamos, se cuidan vale? – dijo luego de terminar, besaron mi cabeza y se marcharon

Vamos a la cama amor – dije abrazándolo – no quiero hacer nada

Vamos entonces, quizá logremos dar con una película – dijo abrazándome – parece que nuestra pequeña no quiere hacer nada hoy

Parece que no, y contagia a la madre – dije tapándome con la sabana

Amor – me llamo edward – mañana iré a la empresa si?

Claro – bese sus labios y mire nuevamente la película, y no sé cuando caí, nuevamente, dormida

Mmmm….. – me desperece y vi a un edward intentando hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Me levante y lo abrace por la espalda – problemas de corbata?

Así parece – dijo riendo, me acerque y se lo hice yo – gracias mi vida

De nada cariño – me volví a la cama y me tape – hasta que hora te quedaras en la empresa?

Creo que no mas de las 3 de la tarde – se acerco a mí y beso mis labios y mi pancita – descansen cariño, las amo

Y nosotros a ti – le devolví el beso y me dormí nuevamente. Me desperté nuevamente y eran las 11 de la mañana, me duche y vestí  sin_t%C3%ADtulo_32/set?id=78095903, ordene la casa y fui por comida italiana como le gustaba a edward

Buenos días Lauren – salude a la secretaria de Edward. Digamos que no era mucho de mi agrado ya que casi siempre se insinuaba a mi esposo, pero como casi nunca la veía no la llegaba a odiar – Edward está ocupado?

No – dijo simplemente y me dirigí a su oficina. Entre y estaba tan concentrado que no noto mi presencia, me dirigí hasta su espalda y lo abrace haciendo que salte del susto

Así por supuesto que me da placer trabajar – bromeo girándose y abrazando mi cintura – Que haces por aquí cariño?

Venía a ver a mi esposo – explique sentándome en sus piernas y dejando mis cosas en el escritorio – y además traje el almuerzo

Genial! – Exclamo – moría de hambre, pero tenía también hambre de ti

Edward – advertí – la última vez que lo hicimos en tu oficina casi nos agarra Angie!

Está bien – bufo – pero ahora comamos, que trajiste? – pregunto acariciando mi pancita

A ti fideos con camarones – y vi como se relamía los labios – y a mi fideos con jamón y crema

Ahh claro y a la pequeña nada no? – Dijo con una sonrisa – cuando le cuente se enojara

No lo hará porque no le dirás – dije tomando su camisa y besándolo – estamos?

Si, ahora comamos – rogo, le pase cubiertos y cuando comenzamos a comer alguien interrumpió

_Señor Cullen, un señor lo busca dice ser un familiar suyo – informo Laurent, con voz coqueta_

Hágalo pasar por favor – pidió y la puerta lentamente se abrió

**Les gusto? O no? Díganme en la reviews**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	12. Que quieres?

Hola primito – dijo arrogante – hace mucho no nos veíamos no?

Que quieres – dijo levantándose y colocándome detrás suyo

Ehh calma – dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás, se inclino y me sonrió – _Bella,_ estas muy hermosa

Que quieres james – dije enfadada

Calma nena – dijo jugando con un lápiz – solo los vine a visitar me entere que se han casado y están esperando un hijo, los vine a ver

Tu y yo sabemos que no es así, que quieres? estoy perdiendo mi paciencia – dijo edward enfadado, toque su brazo y eso pareció calmarlo

Ya dije porque vine – dijo _inocentemente_

Me has hartado – se giro y me susurro al oído – iré por seguridad

Eres muy inteligente – dijo apenas se cerró la puerta – embarazarte para amarrarlo es una buena jugada

Yo no me embaracé para amarrarlo! – Grite enojada – además a ti que te interesa idiota

Mucho - dijo acercándose a mi – soy tu familia ahora y debes respetarme

Eso nunca – susurre mirándolo con odio, a continuación me agarro del cuello y me estampo contra la pared.

Ahora si podre probarte zorra - lentamente intento levantar mi vestido pero le di un rodillazo en su hombría y cogí las llaves de la oficina. Apenas Sali cerré la puerta con llave y me desplome en el suelo

Bella! Amor que sucede – pregunto edward con dos monos detrás de el preocupados – amor respóndeme!

Llévense a james por favor – susurre con lagrimas en los ojos, edward entro como si alma se la llevara el diablo con los 2 monos atrás. Se escuchan uno que otro grito y algunas cosas romperse, al abrirse la puerta apareció un james con el labio y la ceja sangrando sostenido por los 2 monos

Llévenlo a la comisaria y hagan todo lo necesario para que nunca salga – dijo edward enfadado, se giro hacia mí y me abrazo – pequeña, calma todo está bien ya

Bien – dije aun en el suelo. Comencé a atar cabos sobre lo que sucedió y no había comprendido aun, intento abusar de mi. Un sollozo salió desde mi garganta apoyándome en edward – Oh dios! Casi lo hace edward, casi lo hace!

Calma princesa – nos levanto a ambos y nos dirigió a su oficina, se sentó en su silla y a mí en sus piernas – Calma si? Por suerte no lo hiso ya que tienes rodilla dura nena. Si james no me lo confesaba me lo ibas a decir?

No lose – dije abrazándome a él – pero ahora por favor dejemos de hablar de ellos

Vamos – cogió su saco y sus llaves – ponte mi chaqueta, hace frio. Iremos a comer algo asi se despejan mis 2 reinas. Además no pudimos terminar de almorzar

Gracias – me abrace a él y nos dirigimos a una cafetería en la esquina de la empresa

Segura que estas bien linda? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Si cariño, ya estoy bien – bese sus labios y nos trajeron nuestros sándwiches de pollo – amor, mañana debemos ir a hacernos una ecografía

Perfecto – dijo feliz – y luego saldremos a comer

Estoy considerando que quieres dejarme gordita – dije con un puchero

Cariño, tu gorda es imposible. Si recién con el embarazo tienes un peso normal de una joven de 18 – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – pero luego del embarazo quiero que comas bien si? No quiero que te desnutras

Si papa – dije riendo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

**EPOV**

Tape el cuerpo, desnudo, de bella y la contemple dormir. Apenas llegamos comenzamos con nuestra maratón de películas, que como todas, terminamos haciendo el amor.

Eres mi perdición preciosa – susurre acariciando su cabello. Se removió un poco y se apretó aun mas a mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo reír levemente

Jodido de mierda – susurre al ver la marca que tenia bella en el brazo, por culpa de mi primo. Una sonrisa surco mi rostro al recordar el _método _que use para que me diga que le había hecho a mi esposa

_Bella! Amor que sucede – pregunte desesperado al verla llorar_

_Llévense a james por favor – susurro con lagrimas en los ojos. Una furia comenzó a subir pr mi cuerpo al saber que detrás de esa puerta estaba el causante de que mi esposa este mal, y por ende mi hija. Mis guardaespaldas, Fabio y Angelo, entraron conmigo y mientras uno cerro la puerta el otro tomo a james y lo tiro a mis pies_

_QUE CARAJO QUE LAS HECHO A BELLA – le grite tomandolo del cuello, y dejándolo a unos centímetros del suelo porque yo era mas alto_

_Ella se me tiro – dijo con una sonrisa. Como si tuviera vida propia, mi puño estrello contra su boca haciéndolo sangrar_

_Sabía que eras una mierda en la familia – dije tirándolo al suelo – y como me hubiese gustado que no lo fueses, porque eres una vergüenza_

_Tú no eres una joyita primo – dijo riendo_

_Pero al menos no intento hacer algo con una mujer, sin su consentimiento – dije golpeándolo en su ceja_

_Que quieres que haga – dijo parándose y limpiando su boca – tu mujer esta mas que buena, y aun mas embarazada. Tu hija será igual? Quizá pueda probar algo_

_HIJO DE PUTA! – grito Fabio y se lanzo sobre él a golpearlo como poseído_

_Ya este hermano – dijo su hermano, Fabio, separándolo – no vale la pena esta cosa_

_Sáquenlo – dije apretando los puños, y cuando paso delante de mi le di un puñetazo en la mejilla y otro en la sien quedando un poco inconsciente – uno por mi mujer, y otro por mi hija. Acércate de nuevo y la pasaras peor_

_No puedo creer que sea así – dijo Fabio negando – si en lugar de bella hubiese estado Loredana con Luca hubiera racionado peor_

_Hace unos días la vi – dije mientras Ángelo le seguía pegando – pero no nos reconoció_

_El también hubiera reaccionado como tu si estuviera Giusi y la pequeña Kiara – hablo. Lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron afuera, y yo detrás_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

Mmm… cinco minutos mas – dije tapándome otra vez con la sabana, otra vez me la quitaron y gruñí frustrada – okey! Ya voy

Te espero en la cocina – rio edward y le lance un cojín. Rápidamente me duche y vestí **(perfil)** y me dirigí a la cocina – pero miren quien apareció y dijo

Unos buenos días? – pregunte tomando jugo y sentándome en la mesada, junto a el– o acaso dormimos juntos, no respondas una pregunta estúpida

Buenos días – se coloco entre mis piernas y me beso dulcemente – en 30 minutos debemos ir cariño

Vamos yendo entonces, ya acabe – dije tomando lo ultimo del jugo. Casi 15 minutos después nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera

Pasen chicos – dijo Carlisle – bien linda, ya conoces esto

Si – dije cogiendo la bata, Sali del baño y me recosté en la camilla. Una risita salió de mí cuando hecho el líquido frio

A ver linda toma – me tendió un chocolate y lo mire confusa – cómelo, así se mueve y podemos ver mejor

Claro – abrí el chocolate y lo comí, y tal como dijo la pequeña empezó a moverse toda y sí que lo hacía. Coloque la mano de edward en mi vientre y una sonrisita boba se asomo por sus labios

Bien esta pequeña está más que bien, a cambiarse linda – dijo Carlisle, una vez que volví estaba hablando

Chicos – nos llamo – Esme quiere que mañana vallan a la hora del té estarán todos los chicos

Claro – dijimos y salimos hacia nuestro prado no sin antes ir por comida

Te amo – dijo edward besándome mientras me trasladaba arriba de él en asiento del piloto

Yo a ti – y lo volví a besar para luego terminar en nuestra danza

**Que les pareció? Cuéntenme! :3 FELIZ REYES!**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	13. Es la hora!

Ya 3 meses y medio había pasado desde aquel mediodía en el prado, los meses pasaban y mi bebe cada vez estaba más grande. Faltaban apenas semanas para que mi bebita naciera

Amor basta – dije riendo – edward! Déjame debo vestirme

Está bien – bufo, me robo un besito y ya cambiado se fue al living, mientras tanto yo me coloque ropa también  sin_t%C3%ADtulo_35/set?id=78122610, una vez lista baje a encontrarme con mi esposo – vamos Alice está loca preguntando porque no llegamos

Jajaja vamos – reí pero una patadita me hiso callar – auch!

Estas bien – pregunto preocupado

Si – dije entrando al auto – solo que tu hija heredo la fuerza del padre, y a mí no me gusta eso

La pequeña pateadora – dijo y ambos reímos, sentí otros dolores pero no fueron pataditas, no le tome importancia

Hasta que llegan! – Grito Alice – cuando pensaban venir? Cuando este ya casada – dijo con una sonrisa y se casi tiro sobre mi – como esta mi linda sobrinita

Vamos a la cena chicos – informo Esme y se acerco a nosotros – como están chicos?

Bien gracias mama – dije abrazándola, o lo que me permitía mi vientre. Hace meses atrás Esme me había pedido que la deje de llamar por su nombre y le diga mama, y como la consideraba una no me costó mucho

Vamos hija – dijo y reímos y edward tosió – pasa algo bebe?

Si – dijo con enojo fingido – acaso no saludas a tu hijo? Sos mala mama ehh

Ahhhh ven hijito – le di un beso ruidoso en la mejilla y nos dirigimos a comer la cena

Mm… - me queje levemente cuando la pequeña dio otra patadita

Pasa algo belly? – pregunto rose frente mío

Si – dije acariciando mi vientre intentando calmar a mi hija – solo que la pequeña anda pateándome mucho

Ohhh, y como decidirán llamarla? No nos han dicho – volvió a preguntar

Renesme, es una combinación entre Renee y Esme – dije recordando a mi madre, era la única que realmente si me trataba bien.

Es muy dulce eso linda, gracias – dijo Esme

Y si llegamos a tener otra niña la llamaremos Carlie, por Carlisle – dijo edward

Si, pero será un LARGO tiempo – y enfatice la palabra largo – estamos?

Si amor – dijo y siguió comiendo

Bien pasen al living por café – dijo Esme, y la acompañe a la cocina

Como van las cosas con edward linda? – pregunto Esme buscando tazas

Excelente – dije con una sonrisa – a veces dicen que el primer año de matrimonio es el más difícil, pero para nosotros por suerte no lo fue

Eso es muy bueno – comento ahora haciendo mi té

Ahhh – jadee de dolor cuando un dolor punzante ataco mi vientre, segundos después sentí un liquido correr, había roto fuente! – Esme… Esme! Estoy en trabajo de parto

Cálmate linda – me sentó en una silla y grito que vengan – Emmett llévala en el jeep con edward

Pero que sucede! – Pregunto y jadee cuando llego una contracción – ya entendí, vamos al hospital

Ahhhh – grite de dolor mientras más contracciones aparecían mientras íbamos al hospital – duele!

Lo siento mucho – dijo edward acariciando mi mano y lo mire confusa – por mi descuido estas sufriendo

No me importa – dije en un susurro – lo haría mil veces por que tengamos a nuestras bebe en brazos

Te amo – susurro sobre mis labios antes de que Emmett me sacara del auto y nos lleve al cuarto. Apenas entramos allí estaba Carlisle, ya que era mi ginecólogo, la matrona, La señora cope una mujer muy dulce y algunas enfermeras

Colóquenle el atuendo necesario – ordeno Carlisle y comenzó a entrar y salir del cuarto – veremos si estas lista si?

Ahhhhhh – una contratación muy dolorosa me golpeo dejándome sin aire – CARLISLE DIME QUE YA ESTOY LISTA

No lo siento – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Esme – faltan 3 centímetros aun, puede que en una hora u hora y media estés lista

Oh dios – dije frustrada recostándome en la camilla de sopetón, minutos después todos salieron dejando a edward en el cuarto – sabes que no te morderé verdad?

Está bien – dijo acercándose y recostándose a mi lado. La cama era bastante amplia por suerte – falta poco cielo, y tendremos a nuestra pequeña en brazos

Si - dije risueña – edward… cuando renesmee este mas grande, empezare a estudiar

Pero amor – intento oponerse pero no lo deje

Edward, quiero estudiar. Quizá nunca ejerceré pero quiero saber que estudie si? – dije acariciando su mejilla

Está bien – dijo desganado – que vas a estudiar?

Abogacía – dije feliz – por suerte son solo 3 años

Y cuando termines te contratare en la empresa – y mis ojos se desorbitaron – si! El que tengo ahora no sabe nada en realidad

Bien linda a ver cómo vas – entro Carlisle y mire el reloj, ya había pasado el tiempo. Pero otra contracción se ataco – es hora, al quirófano. Hijo ve al baño a vestirte para estar en el parto

Te amo – me beso y corrió al baño mientras a mi me trasladaban al quirófano

AAAAA – gritaba por las contracciones, y aun ni siquiera estaba dando a luz – duele Carlisle!

Calma amor – dijo edward sentándose detrás de mi cabeza y tomando mis manos – apretaras todo lo necesario

Bella, cuando tengas una contracción puja – ordeno Carlisle y se coloco entre mis piernas

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – una contracción llego y puje con todas mis fuerzas y luego otra – Aaaaaaaaa

Muy bien – alentó Carlisle – ya tengo su cabeza, una vez más linda y estamos

No…no puedo mas – dije débilmente y edward apretó mis manos

Vamos princesa, una vez mas y tendremos a nuestra bebe – me reincorpore y puje con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el sonido más hermoso inundo todo el silencio, el llanto de mi pequeña

Ven a cortar el cordón umbilical papa – lo llamo Carlisle secándose una lagrima, corto el cordón y me la coloco en mi pecho – nuestra hija mi amor, es nuestra hija

Si – dije llorando y acaricie su mejilla – Hola mi amor, hola

Chicos – nos llamo Carlisle – la enfermera limpiara a la pequeña y otra a ti bella para que descanses

Claro- dije débilmente. Luego de que me llevaran al cuarto como a mi pequeña, me dormir observándola

**Que les pareció? **

**Perdón por no subir pero como saben estoy de viaje y el internet se corta en el hotel :c**

**Por eso… CAP DOBLEEEEE!**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	14. Fue ella?

Bienvenidas a casa – susurro edward abriéndonos la puerta de la casa – llevare el bolso al cuarto cariño

Claro – arrope mas a la pequeña y me senté en el sofá – Eres hermosa hija

Como la mama – susurraron a mis espaldas, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura – es un ángel esta pequeña

Si lo es – nos sonreímos y volvimos a mirar a nuestra bebe. Minutos más tarde la puerta sonó, edward fue a ver y apareció toda nuestra familia silenciosamente

Es bellísima – susurro Alice – es la copia de Alice, y Edward parece agradarle eso

Por supuesto que si – dijo volviendo a mi lado, le di a la bebe en brazos y fui a buscar algo de café para todos

Aquí hay café – informe dejándolo en la mesa ratona, me gire y me senté junto con Carlisle – Carlisle quienes fueron mis enfermeras?

Mary y Makenna porque pequeña? – pregunto tomando café

El día en que edward vino aquí a dormir en la cama, la beba apareció en mi cama llorando – dije nerviosa – y no pueden dejar a una bebe con una madre dormida Carlisle! La podría haber aplastado

Cálmate, acabas de salir de un parto – dijo acariciando mi cabeza – pero ahora que lo dices otra enfermera remplazo un momento a Mary, quédate tranquila que veré en las cámaras y te diré si?

Claro – dije recostándome en el sofá pero un llanto me hiso saltar, tome a la pequeña en brazos y me dirigí a la cocina junto con las demás mujeres

Es muy linda bells – dijo rose mientras le daba el pecho – Ya lo trae loco a mi hermanito

Si – dije riendo – no quiero saber que hará cuando sea más grande

…

Carlisle para que me llamabas? – pregunte entrando en su despacho de su casa

Estuve toda la semana averiguando y se quien entro en tu cuarto – dije nervioso – míralo tu

No… - susurre al ver el video – no puede ser! Intento robarse a mi hija Carlisle!

Lose lose, se había escapado de prisión – explico – ha tenido otra denuncias además de cuando te agredió a ti entonces la sentenciaron a 10 años de cárcel pero escapo, pero ya la han localizado y ahora está en una de máxima seguridad

Carlisle - dije sentándome frente a él con la cara en mis manos – si no me hubiese despertado valla a saber uno donde estuviese mi hija, intentaron robar a mi bebe

Qué? – susurro una vos desde la puerta, edward. La cerró y se acerco a nosotros – quien intento robar a Renesmee

Míralo hijo – y le dio el video, su cara poco a poco se transformaba en odio puro – había escapado de la cárcel, pero ya la han encontrado

Bella no me ibas a decir? – susurro mirándome y solo desvié la mirada – no lo ibas a hacer!

PARA QUE QUERIAS QUE LO HICIESE – grite – SI NO TE LO DIJE FUE POR ESTO, PORQUE IRIAS A MATAR A HEIDI CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS POR CASI ROBAR A NUESTRA HIJA

Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? – grito de vuelta en tono burlón – QUE VALLA A TOMAR EL TE CON GALLETAS!?

No – dije cogiendo la cartera – pero que tampoco hagas locuras. Hasta luego Carlisle

Linda todo bien? – pregunto Esme con mi bebe en brazos, me la entrego y la arrope

Si, no te preocupes – me despedí y me dirigí a casa. Busque un vaso de zumo y subí con la pequeña a mi cuarto.

Hola mi amor – salude mientras la ponía en mi pecho y abrí un poco sus ojos para volverlos a cerrar nuevamente

Hable? – susurre atendiendo el celular

_Hola bellita! – Grito Alice – como estas?_

Hola Alice, bien y tu? – pregunte acomodando a mi pequeña

_Excelente! Te tengo una noticia muy buena! – dijo chillando – recuerdas que hiciste el examen para entrar en la Universidad de Los Ángeles y diste mi dirección para que llegue la confirmación, a que no sabes quien acaba de entrar a estudiar derecho_

Ahhh! – grite bajito para no despertar a mi pequeña – eso es genial! Cuando empiezo?

_En 5 meses – explico – porque aun hay gente intentando entrar y muchos que deben rendir algunas materias_

Gracias Alice – dije y mi bebe comenzó a removerse en mi pecho – el deber me llama nos vemos

_Adiós y cuida de Renesmee – se despidió y colgó_

Calma cielo – dije cambiándole el pañalito. Le cogí en brazos y me dirigí al balcón de nuestro cuarto donde había un sol muy débil pero calentaba. La comencé a mecer mientras cerraba sus ojos. La lleve al moisés de nuestro cuarto y me dirigí de nuevo al balcón, me senté en una de las sillas y me dedique a ver el atardecer. La puerta de la entrada se cerró, mire la hora y ya eran las 9 horas, fui a ver a mi hija y estaba jugando con sus manitos. La cogí en brazos y nos dirigimos a la cocina a hacer la cena

Iré a hacer la cena – informe pasando por al lado de edward, deje a la pequeña en el morral y me dispuse a hacer la cena, unos fideos con salsa

Bella – me llamo desde el umbral de la cocina, se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda – Lo siento princesa, solo que me aterro el solo hecho de pensar que les pudo pasar algo

Ya esta cielo – me gire en sus brazos y bese sus labios – ahora vamos que esta la cena

**Que les pareció? **

**Perdón por no subir pero como saben estoy de viaje y el internet se corta en el hotel :c**

**Por eso… CAP DOBLEEEEE!**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	15. Cumpleaños de Nessie

Ya 4 años habían pasado desde que nació mi pequeña Nessie y hoy era su cumpleaños. Hace poco había empezado el jardín y me había hecho largas unas cuantas lagrimas al igual que al papa. Mientras que con edward estamos mejor que nunca, es siguió con la empresa que cada vez crece más y más. Mientras que yo cumplí mi sueño de estudiar derecho y ahora trabajo con mi esposo

Amor – le susurre moviéndolo levemente su cabello – Buenos días, arriba que hay que despertar a Nessie

Ohhh ya es 10 de abril, me iré a bañar – corrió al baño y se encerró. Gracias a que yo ya lo había hecho gane un poco de tiempo

He salido– dijo vistiéndose, me acerque y le hice el nudo a su corbata – vamos por su pastel

Coge el zumo de naranja Ed – pedí agarrando une pequeña torta de chocolate, velas y un encendedor

Feliz cumpleaños! – susurramos desde la puerta. Nuestra pequeña se refrego sus ojitos y los abrió clavando su mirada verde en nosotros.

Todos decían que era una copia mía, mi mismo cabello y color, pero los ojos eran una fascinación una mezcla entre marrón y verde que de ello salió un extraño tono caramelo o ámbar, mi nariz respinga y mis pecas, por suerte no había heredado la manera de sonrojo con mucha facilidad, pero a veces lo hacia

Mami papi! – grito y corrió a abrazarnos – hola

Feliz cumpleaños chiquita – la cogí en brazos y le di muchos besos en la mejilla al igual que Edward. Encendimos la vela y pidió los 3 deseos – quieren un trozo?

Sii – chillaron ambos

Beso – pedí. La pequeña se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y a Edward uno igual

Si mami – dijo comiendo – duego(luego) voy al baño a lavadme(lavarme)los dientes

Muy bien reinita – la felicito Edward. Terminaron y como dijo Nessie, fue y lavo sus dientes. Volvió y se sentó en las piernas de su padre – Hoy vendrán todos tus amiguitos a jugar?

Si – dijo contenta – y vendrán 2 amigos míos

Y quienes son – dijo con el ceño fruncido

Jake y Alec, son muy buenos conmigo – dije jugando con sus dedos desentendida del la reacción de su padre

Edward Cullen – dije buscando la ropa de mi nenita– son apenas amigos, no empecemos cielo

Está bien – bufo – pero veremos luego…

Amorcito ven aquí – llame a Nessie desde la cama – vamos a vestirte

Listo mami – llamo Nessie – pero me pudes(podes) hacer esa tenza(trenza) rara de costado

Mi amor se llama trenza francesa – dije riendo – y claro que te hare una, pero no la apretare tanto haci no te duele el cabello si?

Bueno – me paso un cepillo junto con algunas horquillas y gomitas para el cabello. Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la camioneta

Mami – me susurro mi bebe – puedo usar tu brillito

Si cielo – le susurre y se lo pase, segundos después me lo devolvió y lo guarde

Que andan haciendo – pregunto edward mientras aparcaba en el jardín. Saco a la pequeña y la llevamos hasta la entrada donde se reunió con sus amiguitas, Tia y Jane

Adiós mami, adiós papi – nos beso la mejilla y se dirigió con sus amigas

Adiós cariño – agito su manita y desapareció por la puerta del jardin

Esta grande – dijo abrazándome

Si – suspire – y vos mas guardabosque no?. Jake y Alec son apenas amigos de ella pero luego hablaremos. Ya está todo en casa para la fiesta de Nessie?

Por supuesto cariño – nos guio al auto – vamos a trabajar

Aghhhh – me queje – vamos, no queda otra

Mire señor Stefan – dije parándome de la silla – usted decidió fusionarse con nosotros ya que su empresa estaba en la quiebra, hizo un contrato y todos aquí presentes lo firmamos. Ahora no puede venir y pedir que cambiemos normas del contrato

Pero es mi empresa! – grito

Error, era su empresa. Ahora le pertenece al señor Cullen, asi que no puede pedir nada. Muy bien señores es todo, hasta luego – rodee el escritorio y abrí la puerta de la oficina, invitándolos a largarse

Creo que te enojaste algo con Stefan no? – rio mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho

Si – dije sentándome en su silla – que se cree que es ese viejo…

Shhh – enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y se sentó en su silla para luego besarme – vamos amor

Mmm…no cielo – jadeé sobre sus labios – puede venir alguien

Un montón de veces lo hemos hecho cariño – dijo besando mi cuello – vamos uno rapidito

No sé que tienes sobre mi Cullen – agarre su camisa y tire de él para besarlo. Subió mi falda hasta mi cintura y entro en mi brutalmente – mmmm…..

Oh dios – gimió en mi cuello embastiendo con más fuerza – no creo volver a concentrarme en esta oficina

Ni yo – gemí jalando su cabello. Un nudo se alojo en mi vientre que poco a poco comenzó a encenderse como fuego. Dio una última estocada profunda y nos dejo a ambos jadeando –Fue increíble

Tu lo eres – dijo y me beso tiernamente. Esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran para que comencemos, con lentitud, a arreglarnos

Vamos por Nessie cariño – dije cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

Apenas llegamos todos los niños comenzaron a salir y algunos que vendrían a la fiestita de nuestra hija nos saludaron y se marcharon con sus padres. Edward miro al frente y frunció el ceño, seguí si mirada y vi a Jake y Alec de la mano de Nessie – por favor cariño, son solo amigos. Además mira vienen Jane, Tía y otro amiguito

MAMI! – Grito y se tiro a mis piernas, e hizo lo mismo con su padre – Miren, es nuestro amigo Benjamin

Hola cariño – dije arrodillándose a su lado

Buenas tardes señorita bella – dijo tímido y mirando el suelo

Vendrás a la fiesta de Nessie verdad? – pregunte y el asintió emocionado, luego de charlar unos segundos más se fue al igual que los demos niños con sus padres – como te fue en el jardín cariño?

Bien! – Dijo saltando en su asiento emocionada – la profesora me regalu(regalo) una paleta por mi cumpleaños

Sabes reinita – la llamo edward – hoy iremos a tu restaurante favorito, Baco Mercat

Y podre pedir mucho helado? – pregunto con un puchero, sabiendo que convencería a su padre

Cuanto quieras – dijo mirándola como bobo

Nada de eso – dije girándome a verla – podrás comer, pero no mucho si no te sentirás mal para tu fiesta, si amor?

Bueno mami – me beso la mejilla y edward abrió nuestras puertas del coche para que entremos al local

Buenas tardes que van a pedir? – Pregunto una mujer grande con una sonrisa tierna mirándonos, y luego a Nessie con amor – que vas a pedir chiquita?

Una hamburguesa y papas – dijo tímida jugando con su cabello – con un refresco

Perfecto – dijo anotando – y ustedes señores?

Carne con papas y un refresco – pidió mi esposo, y la señora me miro

Unos tacos y agua por favor – anoto y se fue sonriendo

Quieren saber cual fue uno de mis deseos? – pregunto sonriendo y saltando en su silla

Cual cielo? – preguntamos con edward sentada frente a ella. Serví un poco de agua y me la lleve a los labios

Tener un hermanito! – Dijo feliz y yo me atragante con el agua - y si no se lo pediré a santa

Pero cariño… - dijo edward mirándome con una sonrisa picara – un hermanito sabes que es mucha responsabilidad verdad?

Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombre – pero yo quiero uno

Y lo tendrás – dije una vez que me recupere – pero quizá falte un poco antes de eso

Comida! – chillo y comenzó a comerse su hamburguesa. Cuando me dispuse a comer mi taco levante mi cabeza y lo vi, estaba igual que hace unos años solo que ahora con canas en su cabello y su cara demacrada por los años.

No puede ser – susurre. Deje el taco y me dirigí a la entrada del local, pero al llegar no estaba

Bella que sucede – pregunto edward cuando volví a la mesa, con una mirada alerta y confusa

Era Charlie – dije con la respiración errática – Edward era el! Lo vi, tengo miedo que haga algo

Cálmate mi amor – dijo abrazándome y acariciando mi espalda para que me tranquilice – no hará nada, no lo dejare. Ahora come, te hará mejor

Edward mira a la entrada – dije al verlo otra vez, subió su cabeza y ahora si lo vio. Charlie se paro en la puerta, nos dio una mirada de pocos amigos y se marcho. Nuestra pequeña miro pero no dio importancia. Minutos después la mesera volvió y pedimos el postre de Nessie para llevar

Ya deje a Nessie durmiendo su siesta – informo edward recostándose a mi lado – cariño no dejare que les suceda nada, tenlo por seguro

Pero… - dije apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama – tengo miedo que le haga algo a la familia

Mira – dijo apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas – quieres que le digamos a todos para que tengan más cuidado?

Si – dije jugando con su cabello, mire el reloj y eran las 3 de la tarde – arriba cielo, vendrán en un 3 horas

Nop – dijo atrapando mi cadera con sus piernas – un beso y sos libre

Mmmm…. – lo pensé y lo bese, después me dejo libre – ve a bañarte tu mientras la arreglo a Nessie

Claro cariño – me robo un beso y entro en el baño. Me levante y fui a ver a Nessie, que sorprendentemente ya estaba despierta jugando con sus barbies

Hola cariño – salud y corrió a abrazarme – vamos a bañarnos si?

Sip! – grito, fue a buscar su ropa interior junto con una bata y entro en la ducha. Lave su cabello con shampoo de Frutillas y le coloque crema para peinar

Cielo, te quedas aquí hasta que mami viene si? – pedí y asintió para luego seguir jugando con sus barbie. Llegue al cuarto y me quite la ropa, encima me puse una bata

Pasa linda – dijo edward, saliendo del baño ya vestido.

**Que les pareció? Cuentennnn jijiji**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	16. Gracias a todos!

Bueno primero que nada NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.

Quizá muchos piensan que se acabo la historia por el titulo pero tranquilos fieles lectores. Ya creo que estamos a mitad de la historia, y es para emocionante!.

Quería agradecerles a ustedes! Que siempre me leen y envían comentarios muy bonitos alentándome y sacándome una sonrisa :D.

A todos que están y no con cuenta, quiero que sepan que leo TODOS sus reviews porque para mi, como para muchas, es algo realmente emocionante abrir la cuenta y ver que hay nuevas reviews!

Y como soy un poco chusmita jijijiji me gustaría saber cuantos hombres y mujeres siguen mi historia día a día :3

Espero sus reviews anciosa!

Besos y Modisquitos con sabor a vampiritos y lobitos :)

LittleVampireCullen


	17. Aguanta!

Ven que te acomodo el cuello –Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una camisa celeste remangada hasta los codos y unas zapatillas de caña negra de cuero. – Listo, ve a fijarte si falta algo que poner para los niños. Dile a Nessie que venga aquí con su ropa por favor

Si cielo – me beso y se fue. Segundos apareció mi niña con una sonrisa y la ropa entre sus brazos

Cariño, mira un poco de tele mientras me arreglo si? –Asintió y comenzó a ver dibujitos. Busque mi ropa y me la coloque. Pronuncie mis ondas en el cabello y me maquille –ven para que te vista linda

Toma mami – me entrego su ropa – mami me podes pintar también? Porfita

Esta bien cielo- reí – pero no mucho si?

Bueno –Le pronuncie sus ondas también y le coloque brillo labial, además de pintar sus uñas, con un brillito, por su insistencia

Estas hermosa linda – bese su cabeza y la baje de la silla – vamos con papi

Sii papi – grito y salió corriendo hacia su padre. Apenas llegue al living ya estaba todo preparado, en la mesa para los niños había bocadillos y refrescos, y en uno de los patios techados un inflable

Mmm… - me susurraron al oído mientras se aferraban a mi cintura – sabes que ese escote en tu espalda me descontrola verdad?

Si – me gire y cruze mis brazos sobre mi pecho – pero deberas controlarte porque estará lleno de niños la casa si?

Esta bien – bufo y medio un beso antes de que tocaran el timbre. Abri y toda la familia casi nos tira a edward y a mi por ver a la pequeña

Donde dejamos los regalos? – Mis primos venían con montones de obsequios en las manos y les indique que lo llevaran a un cuartito cerca de la cocina

Pero miren quienes aparecieron – abrace a mis amigas – a las recién casadas, como les va la vida con los cavernícolas de mis primos?

Bien – sonrieron. Hace ya unos 3 meses se habían casado he ido de luna de miel, aunque por suerte llegaron para el cumpleaños de mi pequeña

Ahora si – hablaron mis primos, se miraron entre ellos y luego a mí. Oh no. Vinieron hasta mí y me aplastaron en un abrazo

Inten..tan Matar..me? – Pregunte tosiendo por falta de aire – chicos quiero hablar con ustedes, vamos a la cocina

Si – me siguieron y cerré la puerta – que sucede Bells?

Charlie – dije sentándome en la mesada – hoy fuimos a almorzar al lugar preferido de Nessie y lo vimos en la entrada. Chicos tengo miedo que les haga daño

Calma enanita – Emmett se acerco y me abrazo – no podrá hacerle nada a nadie si?

Bien – dije un poco mas tranquila – pero tengan cuidado porfavor. Ahora vamos que los niños no tardan en venir

Les dijiste? – me susurro edward y asentí para luego ir a la puerta por los niños. Casi 20 minutos todos los niños estaban jugando y riendo en el inflable

Quieren tomar algo? – pregunte y todos pidieron café o refresco, fui y lo deje sobre la mesa ratona. Edward me cogió de la cintura y me sento a su lado.

Casi 1 hora después de charlar me levante y fui a ver a los niños, mi niña al verme se acerco y me jalo la camiseta – Que sucede cariño?

No hay mas refresco mami – busque mas botellas y las coloque en la mesa. Observe y tampoco había bocadillos fui a la cocina y le deje unos cuantos mas

Bien niños – informo edward luego de que jugaran un rato mas – es hora de cortar el pastel

Sii – chillaron todos y se colocaron alrededor de la mesa. Deje el pastel frente a nuestra pequeña y nos colocamos detrás de ella. Terminaron de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños y la abrazamos – Feliz cumpleaños cariño

Ire yo – informe cuando tocaron el timbre, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho - Que haces aquí – dije obstruyéndole el paso – RESPONDE!

Recibes a tu padre de esta manera bella? – pregunte Charlie con una sonrisa burlona

VETE! – grite empujándolo, pero unos brazos me apartaron, Edward

Vete Charlie – dijo edward colocándose a mi lado

Pero mira sigues con el – dijo Charlie con una mueca de desagrado. Agarro mi muñeca y tiro de mi – nos vamos a la casa Isabella

SUELTAME! – forcejee – NO TIENES DERECHO SOBRE MI

TE CALLAS – grito y me dio una bofetada haciendo caer al suelo. Saco un arma y me apunto a la cabeza – CAMINA AHORA

CHARLIE! – gritaba mi familia y apretó mas el arma – SUELTALA

CALLENSE O DISPARO – grito y mientras tanto lagrimas caian por mis mejillas.

Levante la vista y Nessie estaba viendo todo desde dentro de la casa. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta, Alice siguió mi mirada y se la llevo para luego cerrar las cortinas del Living – CAMINA ISABELLA

Sueltala Charlie – susurraron a nuestras espaldas, nos giro bruscamente y ahí estaba mi madre. O eso crei, era la misma mujer solo que ahora con moretones y cortaduras – deja a tu hija en paz

NUNCA! – grito – POR SU CULPA ESTAMOS EN LA QUIEBRA

BASTA CHARLIE! – grite zafándome de su agarre – MUCHO ME HICISTE DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, SIN DARME EL CARIÑO QUE NECESITE DE UN PADRE

Hija alejate – ordeno renee

Todos estos años te odie – ignore lo que dijo mi madre - me intentaste separar de el amor de mi vida, e intentaste que aborte a lo mas preciado en mi vida que es mi hija, tu nieta!

Me tienes harto niña – levanto el arma y me apunto

Charlie baja el arma – pidió mi abuela?, gire mi cabeza y era ella me sonrio y se coloco a mi costado – hijo bajala

Me tienen harto! – dijo exasperado y le disparo a mi abuela en su rodilla. Esta lanzo un gemido de dolor y cayo al suelo.

Charlie vino hacia mí y me cogió del pelo, me tiro al suelo y disparo al lado mío. Apunto mi estomago y disparo, ahora sin equivocarse. Senti unos gritos y jadeos, pero yo sentía un liquido escurrirse por todo mi estomago y mis manos

Bella escúchame – forcé la vista y vi a edward – aguanta cariño, porfavor. Hazlo por nuestra pequeña, por mi. Aguanta!

Mmm… – Oí sirenas y subirme a una ambulancia. Pude ver, débilmente, cuando entre a una especie de quiforafo y todo se volvió completamente negro, como un camino sin salida.

**Maldito Charlie! Es tu hija, joder**

**Que creen ustedes? Les apetece contarme en los comentarios? Pues los leeré**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	18. Buen susto nos llevamos

_Se despertó, anestesia!_ – hablo uno de los doctores. Mi audición era muy pobre, mi vista se nublaba y me encontraba demasiado mareada.

_Una hemorragia, rápido!_ – ordeno otro. Me colocaron una mascarilla y comencé a aspirar lo que este mismo tiraba.

_Doctor, se nos va_ – hablo una enfermera. Mis oídos zumbaban, mis ojos se cerraban y entraba en un túnel sin salida.

_BELLA NO!_ – grito, lo que me pareció, Edward.

_Edward_ – intente articular, pero caí rendida en la camilla.

.

.

Un olor a alcohol me despertó, estaba en un hospital. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y observe todo el cuarto blanco. Poco después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Edward con ojeras pronunciadas y una barba de hace días

Mi amor – susurro y me abrazo contra su pecho fuertemente – estas bien

Si cariño – dije abrazándolo y luego la puerta se abrió pero no apareció nadie, dirigí mi vista hacia abajo y vi a mi pequeña con sus ojos rojos. Coloque a edward a mi costado y levante a mi pequeña – Oh linda, no llores

Mami – sollozo contra mi pecho – no quiero perderte.

No lo harás cariño - dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Estuvimos un tiempo abrazándonos hasta que la pequeña se durmió, dirigí mi vista a Edward y estaba realmente mal – Cariño, me harías un favor?.

Si amor que necesitas? – pregunto acercándose a nosotras.

Ve a casa, dúchate y descansa. Vuelve mañana y estarás mejor, por favor. Deja a Nessie aquí para no despertarla – levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla

Está bien – dijo resignado – le traeré ropa mañana a nuestra hija y a ti para cuando salgas, si?

Si mi amor – beso mis labios y los acaricio con sus dedos – ten cuidado mientras manejas por favor

Te amo – me beso una vez más y se dirigió a casa. Me acomode un poco más en la camilla, que por cierto era gigante, y coloque a mi pequeña a mi lado donde nos arrope a ambas y me dormí.

Me desperté desorientada sin saber donde me encontraba, comencé a ver el cuarto y recordé todo lo que había pasado. Gire mi cabeza y vi a mi pequeña jugando con mi cabello, al verme sonrió y se tiro sobre mi

Buen día mami – dijo abrazándome

Buen día linda – acaricie su cabello – tienes muchos regalos, verdad?

Sip – dijo contenta – cuando volvamos a casa los veré

Claro amorcito – susurre y luego apareció edward con un pequeño bolso. Sus ojeras casi ni estaban, su barba había desaparecido y se lo notaba mucho más fresco

Buen día a mis princesas – susurro, beso la cabeza de nuestra pequeña y mis labios – Nessie te traje ropa, ve a cambiarte mientras hablo con mami

Si papi – agarro su ropa y se dirigió al baño

Como te sientes amor? – pregunto sentándose frente a mi

Bien, me molesta un poco la herida pero nada extraño – dije jugando con sus dedos – cuando me podre ir?

Mañana, es lo más seguro – dijo mirándome – estuviste inconsciente 2 días, y además te… te tuvieron que reanimar; casi mueres Bella

Wow – dije sorprendida, pero otra pregunta se formulo en mi cabeza – que… que paso…. Que paso con Charlie

Lo internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico por un tiempo – dijo tristemente – según los médicos tiene una cierta obsesión que aun no descifran, pero creen que es por el dinero. Lo sé suena absurdo pero es así, tiene tanto obsesión con ella que lo lleva a hacer cosas peligrosas

Ohh – dije simplemente – y mi… abuela?

Marie está bien – sonrió – se está recuperando del balazo en la pierna, poco a poco lo logra

Y yo… que tal he estado este tiempo? – pregunte nerviosa

Bien – dijo acariciando mi cabello – habías perdido mucha sangre, pero tu madre dono para que te recuperaras. Hablo conmigo y me conto todo, Charlie leyó la carta pero le mintió a tu madre, le dijo que te habías ido con tu abuela porque la extrañabas y estudiarías allí. Cuando preguntaba por ti decía que había hablado contigo y todo estaba bien, Renee comenzó a sospechar que no era cierto. Una tarde le pregunto si en verdad estabas con Marie y Charlie comenzó a insultarla reprochándole de cómo desconfiaría de él, esa tarde fue la primera vez que la golpeo. No volvieron a tocar el tema hasta hace una semana, tu padre le dijo la verdad y Renee te busco y lo arrastro hasta aquí para que pidieron perdón, pero veras que hiso todo lo contrario

Donde está ahora? – pregunte secando mis lagrimas

Aquí – dijo esa vos, me gire y era mi madre – Edward me dejarías a solas con mi niña?

Claro Renee – se levanto y desapareció por la puerta. Mi madre ocupo su lugar y acaricio mis manos

No sabes cuánto lo siento mi niña – dijo tocando mi rostro – fui una estúpida en no darme cuenta antes, cuando lo hice fue demasiado tarde, no sabes cuánto lo siento linda – se disculpo con lagrimas en los ojos – Seguramente Edward te habrá dicho que internamos a Charlie, pero además le pediré el divorcio. Me ha hecho mucho daño, y a ti también y es algo que no puedo tolerar

Oh mama – dije abrazándola y llorando con ella – te irás a Forks nuevamente?

No lose, porque cariño? – pregunto acariciando mi cabello

Quisiera que estés como abuela frente a Renesmee. Tiene a Esme pero quiero que tu también lo seas, quieres? – pregunte temerosa

Oh claro que si – dijo saltando – Me ocupare yo de la empresa y lo hare mediante la sucursal de aquí, buscare una casa y tendré el papel de abuela! Tendré que comprarle un regalo por el cumpleaños

Estas muy contenta ehh – dije riendo. Estuvimos un rato mas riendo hasta que la enfermera pidió que se retirara porque debía dormir. Le rogué que dejara a Edward y lo acepto, luego de insistencias mías claro

Nessie está en casa de mi madre cariño – dijo recostándose a mi lado. Comenzó a cantar mi nana y acariciar mi cabello – duerme princesa

Te amo – dije antes de que mis parpados se cerraran

**Como se encuentran mis lectores fieles? Les gusta mi historia?**

**Cuéntenme como pasan sus vacaciones! Yo la estoy pasando en Europa jijijiji, ustedes?**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	19. Ya todo esta bien

Un tiempo ya había pasado desde el accidente. A los 3 días me habían dado el alta para que vaya a casa pero teniendo en cuenta que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo Edward lo tomo muy enserio ya que por casi no me dejaba respirar.

Mi madre como había dicho se compro una casa a 2 cuadras de la nuestra y firmo los papeles para acceder al divorcio con mi padre, comenzó a dirigir la empresa y al entrar un nuevo abogado a su bufete noto que era un amor de la niñez de ella, Phil.

Ya estoy en casa – informo Edward entrando por la puerta, un torbellino pequeño por casi lo tira abrazarlo – acaso te tomaste la medicación de Alice cariño? Alguien está muy efusiva, creo

Jajaja – rio la pequeña y ambos se acercaron al sofá. Se inclino sobre mis labios y me beso hasta que una pequeña comenzó a reír – papi tiene cara de bobo cuando te ve

Ahh si? – dijo desafiándola, la acostó en el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que pidió piedad

Mami – me llamo mi pequeña – pueden venir a jugar mis amigos?

Si cielo – dije acariciando su cabello caoba – quienes vendrán?

Tía, Jane, Benjamin, Alec y Jake – dijo con una sonrisita

Muy bien – dije tomando el teléfono – hablare con sus padre para que mañana almuercen aquí y hagan su tarea si amorcito?

GRACIAS MAMI! – grito y me abrazo, tome la agenda y comencé a llamar a cada padre. Rato después ya teníamos todo arreglado para mañana – mami me ayudas con mi tarea?

Claro princesita que sucede? – pregunte sentándome a su lado

No me acuerdo como se decían estas palabras en italiano – dijo triste

Llamemos a papi porque yo tampoco se – dije riendo y se me unió –EDWARD, CARIÑO BAJA PORFAVOR

Que sucede cielo? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Necesito que me ayudes papi – dijo la pequeña, le entrego su cuaderno y comenzó a a escribir

Bien, hola se dice Ciao – explico – Como estas se dice Come Stai, Porfavor es Perfavore, y Gracias es Grazie. Entendiste cariño?

Si gracias papito – beso su mejilla y se dedico a hacer el resto de su tarea, edward se coloco a mi lado y me sentó en sus piernas

Recuerdas? – Dijo acariciando mi cintura – te colocaba así cuando a tus 15 nos escapábamos para estar solos

Si – sonreí por tal recuerdo– me esperabas en la puerta del instituto y pasábamos todo el dia en el prado, que lindo recordarlo

Si – dijo ido, Miro su reloj y palmeo mi pierna – vamos cariño, es hora de cenar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amor – lo llame a Edward mientras acomodaba algunos papeles en mi oficina – Iré a comprarles una cajita feliz a cada niño, si?

Aja – dijo abrazándome – quieres que te acompañe amor?

Debes terminar unas cosas no? – reí apuntando unos contratos – comprare todo y pasare a dejar a casa, luego vendré y vamos por los niños, si?

Claro – me beso y me dirigí al McDonald's . No creí que apenas a las 11:30 hubiese tanta cola, por lo general había más gente dentro de casi 1 hora, ya que era la hora del almuerzo

Buen día, que desea pedir? – pregunte una joven algo antipática

6 cajitas felices con hamburguesa, y 2 combos de doble cuarto de libra con queso medianos por favor, para llevar– dije buscando mi billetera – cuanto es?

50, 90 dólares – le entregue el dinero y me dio las bolsas con la comida – siguiente

Rápidamente me subí al coche y me dirigí a la casa donde las dejes sobre la mesada. Me dirigí a la empresa donde Edward me esperaba. Se subió del lado del copiloto y nos dirigimos al jardín de nuestra pequeña. Apenas llegamos nos esperaban los 6 niños charlando amenamente

Vamos niños – los ayude a ingresar a la camioneta. Al llegar se lavaron sus manos y se dirigieron a la cocina, les di su cajita feliz junto con su juguetito y comenzaron a comer

No comes cariño? – inquirió edward abrazándome por la espalda.

No tengo hambre, pero veo que tu tampoco – reí, y el asintió.

Hoy nos dividieron en grupos – comento Nessie – a los niños por un lado y a las niñas por el otro

Y a que se debe eso? – pregunte interesada

Somos países distintos – dijo Tía – las niñas somos de Francia y los niños de Italia, y nos mandaron a hacer tarea y el grupo que tenga la tarea hecha ganara

Francia es mejor – dijo Jane y Alec, su hermano, frunció el ceño

Italia es mejor – ataco Alec

Es verdad – dijo edward colocándose detrás de los niños y yo de las niñas

Disculpa edward? – dije acercando mi oreja – has dicho que Italia es mejor? Estas equivocado cariño

L'Italia è meglio(Italia es mejor) – hablo en italiano

La France est beaucoup mieux! Maintenant, si la guerre commence Cullen(francia es mejor! Que empiece la guerra Cullen ) – determine y me lleve a todas las niñas al living. Agarraron sus mochilas y me mostraron sus tareas – será sencillo niñas y le ganaremos a los chicos

Sii – gritaron todas y comenzaron a escribir, en un momento llego Edward con el brazo rojo

Que te paso? – chille desesperada. Toque la herida pero era viscoso. Agarre una toalla y quite esa _sangre _– Edward Cullen tu nos intentaste sabotear a tu hija, esposa y a las niñas

No lo pondría tan asi – dijo intentando ver lo que escribíamos, cerré los cuadernos y me gire con los brazos en mi pecho

vous allez Cullen(te vas Cullen) – dije con el ceño fruncido, apenas se fue me gire y terminamos de hacer la tarea con las niñas

**Les gusto el cap anterior? Espero que sí :3.**

**Buen susto nos llevamos con Bella, no? *Risa Malvada*. **

**Espero que les guste este cap! Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	20. 3 dias!

El día siguiente paso sin contratiempos, fuimos por nuestra pequeña y salió con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque ya tenía una idea de porque seria.

Entonces dime, quien gano linda – dije llegando al lado de Edward, con Nessie en brazos.

Nous (nosotras) – dijo en francés y comenzamos a saltar – perdiste papi.

Nunca subestimes a una mujer cariño, recuérdalo – bese sus labios y nos subimos al coche rumbo a casa.

Mami termine mi tarea – dijo la pequeña bostezando y rascando sus ojitos – iré a dormir.

Claro cielo, ve – bese su cabello y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pronto volvió edward con ropa cómoda como la mía.

Ven cariño – se recostó conmigo en el sofá y vimos televisión

Ed – dije girándome en sus brazos – en 3 días es tu cumpleaños, amor

Ni lo digas – hizo una mueca de asco

Cariño, apenas cumples 24 – reí y le susurre al oído – además, la practica hace al maestro no?

Eso debes decírmelo tú – dijo colocándose sobre mí y besándome con ternura. Se volvió a colocar a mi costado y seguimos viendo tele, hasta que un torbellino de cabello caoba envuelta en una sábana blanca vino

Buhhhh! – intento asustarnos, pero luego su risita la delato.

Sal de ahí cielo, te lastimaras – la desenvolví y estaba toda roja por la risa – vamos a cenar, es hora

Siiii! – chillo saltando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los tres días habían pasado volando, por suerte para el cumpleaños de Ed era viernes por lo que podríamos descansar el fin de semana.

Tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no note que aun Edward dormía. Me desperece sin despertarlo y sali de la cama, me coloque una bata y fui a despertar a mi pequeña.

Cielo arriba – me senté a su lado y acaricie su espalda – vamos, necesito que me ayudes con el desayuno de papi

Sii – adormecida se levanto y beso mi mejilla. Estiro sus brazos y la cargue hasta la cocina – es el cumple, vamos

Bien cariño – dije haciendo panqueques – vierte un poco de mermelada en un tarro pequeño

Bien mami – e hizo lo que pedí. Termine de hacer los panqueques e hice un poco de ensalada de frutas, coloque zumo en los vasos y café en tazas.

Ya estamos – agarre la bandeja y me gire a ella– coge algunas servilletas tesoro.

Toma mami – susurro mientras entrabamos al cuarto. Deje la bandeja en la mesa de luz y agarramos uno de sus regalos.

Mi amor – Me recosté a su lado con nuestra pequeña al otro lado. Se removió lentamente y se giro hacia mi lado – cariño arriba o la pequeña se te tirara encima

Es verdad – dijo riendo Nessie. Se removió un poco mas y abrió dejo ver esas esmeraldas que me quitaron un suspiro, parece que lo noto ya que hizo una de mis sonrisas preferidas, su sonrisa torcida.

Buen día papi – lo saludo la pequeña y se tiro sobre el – Feliz cumpleaños

Gracias reinita – beso su mejilla y se puso a jugar con los dedos de su padre.

Feliz cumpleaños cariño – susurre entre nuestro beso – como amaneciste?

Con ustedes muy bien – acaricio mi mejilla. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el desayuno y relamió sus labios – es el desayuno?

Si – me levante y volví con la bandeja, le pase la taza de café y un panqueque con dulce de leche

Este delicioso – lo mordió y se inclino a mi oído – pero debe estar mejor la cocinera

Eso lo sabrás en la noche, cuando te de otro regalo. – le susurre de vuelta – Nessie se quedara en casa de Esme

Bien – beso mis labios y la chiquitita se tiro sobre nosotros haciéndonos reír. Apenas terminamos Nessie se fue a su cuarto a dibujar y con edward nos quedamos recostados

Cariño – me llamo edward – quiero hablar contigo de algo

Que sucede edward? – dije sentándome y viéndolo

Quiero que lo pienses al menos, sí? – Pidió besando mis manos – estaba pensando… que quizá Charlie debería conocer a su nieta

QUE!? – casi grite – Edward…

Amor escúchame – dijo acariciando mi cabello – se que no quieres, pero se lo merece tesoro

Pero… - intente hablar

Piénsalo – me dijo mirándome – se que no tendría que conocerla, pero es su nieta, a lo mejor se humaniza un poco mas

Es que… Está bien – dije suspirando – la llevare el lunes luego de la escuela, pero será la única vez, a menos que Nessie quiera estamos?

Si cariño – beso mis labios y nos recostó nuevamente. Después de un rato fuimos a hacer el almuerzo y llamamos a la pequeña

Edward – reí mientras intentaba vestirme – debo vestirme, y contigo no puedo! - Me envolví en un vestido manga larga negro hasta media pierna, el cual de adhería como una segunda piel, con un escote que llegaba a media espalda; unas piedras se encontraban en los hombros y bordeando el escote de la espalda. Me coloque unos zapatos de gamuza con taco alto y una cintilla envolvía mi tobillo, formándolo más seguro

Pero amor, estas irresistible – dijo pegando mi espalda con su pecho, beso mi cabeza y se recostó en la cama.

Me senté en el tocador y recogí mi cabello en un rodete bajo, sin ser tirante, y dejando un mechón derecho de mi flequillo suelto, el cual lo enrule un poco. Coloque sombra beige y del medio hacia la diagonal exterior una sombra negra exterior. Delinee mis ojos por dentro y fuera, arriba y abajo. Coloque un poco de gloss en mis labios y guarde todo, lo necesario, en mi cartera

Se te perdió algo? – dije riendo. Giro la silla y estampo sus labios con los míos en un beso tierno y dulce.

Cariño – dije entre beso – amor son las 7, debemos ir a lo de Esme.

Está bien – se hinco a mi lado y acaricio mi cintura – te amo lo sabías?.

Y tu sabias que yo a ti? – tome su camisa y lo bese, hasta que una risita nos saco de nuestro beso.

Estoy lista! – grito nuestra pequeña. Llevaba una medias largas gris, un vestido de mangas cortas a cuadrille gris con un abrigo negro. Su cabello estaba, como siempre, con rulos tiernos y cortos hasta el hombro pero un costado sujeto con una diadema en forma de mariposa rosa.

Estas hermosa cariño – dijo Ed hincándose a su lado y colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja – cada vez estas más parecida a tu madre

Jjijii – rio dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió junto a mi – mamita linda

Ven cariño – la senté en mis piernas y le coloque brillo labios. Me coloque mi chaqueta y tome a la pequeña de la mano – estamos listas

**Para mis lectoras! **

**Espero que les guste este cap! Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños Ed!

Bienvenidos chicos – saludo Esme y se tiro sobre su hijo – Feliz cumpleaños bebito!

Gracias mama – beso su mejilla y la mantuvo entre sus brazos y unos minutos. Entramos al salón de la casa, donde todos se abalanzaron sobre el para felicitarlo y o darle golpes de cumpleaños.

Y primita – hablo Emmett con la boca llena, iuu – para cuando otro bebe?.

Que? – me atragante con el agua, me calme y hable – creo que tu deberías tener un bebe, no?.

Bella! – chillo rose – apenas llevamos meses, no somos como ustedes que se casaron a los apurones por nessie– dijo riendo y con Edward nos colocamos serios.

Rosalie Lillian – grito Esme, mientras llevaba los trastes sucios.

Te ayudare Esme – susurre levantando los platos.

Cariño – dijo Esme sacándome los trastes y guardándolos en el lavavajillas – Rose no quiso decir eso…

Lose Esme, solo se le ha escapado no pasa nada – dije sinceramente y me fui al living con mi esposo.

A abrir los regalos – chillo Alice, le paso una caja y un sobre un tanto sospechoso y peligroso.

Alice gracias – dijo, le había obsequiado la colección completa de Mozart y otra colección de toda la música de los años 50. Tomo el sobre y lo vio con miedo – que es esto duende?.

Una salida gratis de compras! – dijo saltando y luego lo miro serio – no hay devoluciones.

Toma Eddy – bromeo Emmett dándome otra caja, había unas llaves, un libro de kamasutra!? Y cosas intimas.

EMMETT! - grite avergonzada – esta Nessie.

No – negó – está en el cuarto de Esme terminando no se qué. Además ustedes par de conejos no les viene mal otras posiciones y algún que otros juguetitos.

Gracias Emmett – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa picara lo que me hiso sonrojar aun mas – pero… necesitare la edición Rusa, ya las hemos probado esta.

Oh por dios! – grito dramáticamente Alice – no quiero saber sobre su vida sexual y si usan o no juguetes.

Juguetes!? – chillo Nessie contenta, cogi la caja y la guarde bajo el sillón.

No cielo – fingi tristeza – pero Emmett te comprara todos los que quieras, lo prometió.

Sii – chillo besando la mejilla de Emmett y Rose – iremos mañana a la juguetería.

De que son las llaves Emm? – pregunto Edward.

Cuando vayas a la bodega de tus coches lo sabras – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Edward coleccionaba muchos autos, tenia casi una bodega desde los años 50 en adelante. De la marca BMW, de los colores y modelos que puedas imaginarte.

Toma pequeño – le entrego una caja Esme y Carlisle – esperamos que te gusten, y a tu familia también.

En la isla Esme!? – pregunto sorprendido. Una casa en esa isla en la que mis suegros habían pasado su luna de miel y vacaciones con sus hijos, también la luna de miel de todos sus hijos con sus esposos y esposas.

Toma cariño – le di un caja un poco más grande que las demás. Habia decidido obsequiarle el libro Cumbres Borrascosas, la colección completa de discos de Debussy y Beethoven, fotos de todos nosotros y un pequeño sobre color rojo que decía _TOP SECRET. _Me acerque a su oído y susurre – tu solo mira el contenido del sobre.

Ajam – dijo viendo el sobre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y apareció una sonrisa. Guardo el contenido en el sobre y lo guardo en un bolsillo del traje, luego de mirarme con lujuria y perversión.

Nos quedaremos con Nessie este fin de semana – dijo Esme con una sonrisa cómplice. Me hiso una seña y nos dirigimos a la cocina, sin que nadie lo note claro.

Aquí está la torta – susurre sacándola de la heladera, era una torta de chocolate en forma de signo musical, envuelta en masa negra. Colocamos el numero 24 y nos dirigimos hacia el living – APAGA LA LUZ JAZZ.

Feliz cumpleaños! – Gritamos y le llevamos la torta– pide 3 deseos Eddy.

Uno será que no me digan mas Eddy – comenzó – el segundo que siempre estemos unidos, y el tercero tener otro hijo con Bella.

Te amo – susurro tomándome de la cintura, nos inclino hacia el piso y me beso haciendo que suelten algún que otro silbido.

Bueno – dije limpiando mi lápiz labial corrido – nos iremos por el fin de semana, si?

NO! – grito Nessie y le entrego algo a su papa – ahora sí.

Que es… - intente preguntar pero unos brazos me tomaron y me sacaron casi corriendo de la casa.

Adiós familia! – dijo llevándonos al auto, me baje de sus brazos y me senté delante del volante.

Vente al lado cariño, no quiero festejar sola – dije sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

A donde estamos yendo? – pregunto viendo por la ventanilla todo el paisaje de noche, iluminado por luces.

A un lado – pare a un lado de la carretera y me gire y le vende los ojos – ahora, si te quitas la venda solo dormiremos, estamos?

Que, haremos otra cosa? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tú qué piensas? – susurre en su oído y lo mordí, me coloque en mi asiento y encendí otra vez el motor.

**Mmm… huelo aun lemmon muy cerca, ustedes no?**

**Lo veremos en el prox cap. ;)**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	22. Un cumpleaños excitante

Piso 5, habitación 132 – dijo la recepcionista. Tome a Edward aun vendado, y lo guié hacia el cuarto.

Cariño en verdad debo estar vendado? – me intento tomar en brazos.

Sip – me pare en puntitas de pie y besándolo, las puertas se abrieron y nos dirigimos al cuarto.

Era en tonos blancos y rojos. Había un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y un cobertor negro con almohadones rojos a juego. Había un gran televisor y un pequeño sofá delante. Una puerta corrediza que nos llevaba a un pequeño jardín donde había una mesa y dos sofás individuales. Y el baño era muy romántico, en medio había un jacuzzi gigante color negro, alrededor había pétalos de rosas y dentro también, mientras que en el resto que quedaba estaban las cosas necesarias de un baño.

Te agarre- me pego a su pecho, elevo sus manos junto con el vestido pero me aparte – porque?

Porque es tu cumpleaños, no el mío – lo tire a la cama. Busque lo necesario y CHAZ!, le coloque las esposas en ambas manos y en los fierros de la cama

Bella! – se quejo – como quieres que te toque así!?

Porque esta ves seré yo la que tome el control, cariño – susurre y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme. Me coloque un conjunto de ropa interior azul rey con pequeños brillos, unas medias hasta la rodilla y tacones que se atan al tobillo del mismo color. Me deje mi pelo suelto y me maquille

Bella puedes responderme – chillo Edward irritado, gatee hasta él y me subí a su pecho

Que decías cielo? – pregunte besando su cuello, por lo que emitió un gemido

Mmm… bella – gimió intentando liberarse y bufo – vamos cariño sácame las esposas

Luego – determine y comencé a desabrochar su camisa y pantalón. Baje por su cuerpo lentamente dejando besos húmedos en su cuerpo y gemí al ver la gran hombría contra su blanco bóxer.

Be…oh dios – gimió mientras acariciaba su erección sobre la fina capa de ropa interior, sentí que estaba a punto de llegar a su éxtasis y lo metí en mi boca – Ahhhh

Mmm… - jadee mientras aumentaba mi lamidas, sus piernas se tensaron para luego explotar en mi boca con un gemido ronco

Fue fantástico – dijo jadeante – ahora me podrás…

Aun no – determine. Corrí un poco mi braga y me hundí en su sexo – Oh dios!

Mi amor – gimió mientras cabalgaba sobre él, un sonido sordo de algo caerse llamo mi atención, las esposas. Unas manos en mi cintura aumentaron las embastidas.

Como… como te liberaste? – gemí besándolo.

Haría todo por sentirte así – dijo y se hundió más en mi.

Ahhh – gemimos cayendo sobre la cama, me apretó a su pecho y encarcelo mis manos con su corbata!? – ahora yo tomare el control nena

Que…? – intente hablar pero me callo besándome con pasión, sus manos divagaban por mi cuerpo arrancando todo a su paso

Mmm… - se coloco entre mis piernas y me acaricio por sobre la ropa interior – amo el olor de tu excitación

Edward – me removí inquieta, me agarro de los costados y me apoyo en la cama bruscamente. Desgarro mi bragas y se hundió en mi sexo quitándome el aliento

Mmm… - gimió sobre mi sexo e introdujo 2 dedos dentro de mí, se acerco de mi oído y susurro – Vamos bebe, grita. Nada te detiene, quiero escucharte gritar de placer

Edward – intentándo zafar del nudo – es tu cumpleaños

Por eso nena – dijo sobre mis labios – déjame cumplir mi deseo

Pero… - intente protestar pero ataco mis pechos con salvajismo

Sé que te gusta cariño – dijo masajeándolos brutalmente – dame lo que quiero linda, vamos gime para mi

Ahh – grite de placer cuando mordió una de mis nalgas, estaba segura que dejaría marcas– mmm…. Edward sí

Vente linda – insistió apretando mis senos – vamos quiero tenerte en mi mano, complace a tu esposo, cielo

Edward – gemí su nombre desplomandome a la cama

Mmm… - ronroneo en mi oído – cansada o lista para otra ronda?

Tu qué crees? – dije besándolo con fiereza, levanto mis caderas y se hundió en mi con pasión. Embastio contra mi sin lugar a que me acostumbre a su GRANDEZA – te… te amo!. Eres el…el mejor

Tu también bebe – dijo sobre mi cuello, se acerco mas a él y me hizo un chupetón – Oh nena! Cuanto amo estar dentro tuyo

Mmmm – arañe su espalda, cuanto me logre zafar del nudo. El típico calor en mi vientre comenzó a saludarme intensificándose con cada estocada – Edward…

Sí, yo igual – Jadeo. Cada vez daba estocadas más lentas y profundas, mis músculos se contrajeron y una convulsión violeta se apodero de mí

Ahhh! – un gemido de placer salió de mi garganta desgarradoramente, haciéndome caer jadeante sobre la cama

Bella – gruño Edward cayendo sobre mí. Gotas de sudor decoraban nuestras frentes, la ropa pareció estar charlando con el suelo y el cuarto olía a sexo y excitación. Esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran para hablar – nunca nos deja así un orgasmo ehh

Es verdad – d nos acomodo frente a frente y nos arropo. El sonido de mi celular nos desconcertó, mire la hora y eran las 3 de la mañana!?

Hola? – pregunte

_Hola bellita soy Alice _– hablo la duende y puse en alta voz – _sabia que estarían despiertos y seguramente practicando más de la mitad del libro que le obsequio Emmett a Edward_

Asi es enana – hablo Edward, y que en realidad no mentía – pero que haces tú despierta a estar hora?

_Ehh…. Mmm… Nessie no podía dormir_ – _dijo nerviosa_

No metas a mi hija en esto duende – reí – vale para que nos necesitabas?

_Esme quiere que vallan el domingo su casa para almorzar, iremos todos_ – _explico_

Hace cuanto te dijo eso? – pregunto Edward

_Casi 30 minutos porque?_ – _pregunto intrigada_

Es que todos tienen sexo hoy? – pregunto Edward extasiado

_Hay Ed, te pensabas que mama y papa no lo hacían?_ – _Rio _– _Tienen apenas cuarenta y pico de años ambos, no seas tonto Edward_

Va va – dije riendo y le di un beso casto a mi esposo – pero le dile a mi primo que no te tenga hasta tan tarde si?

_NO!_ – _Grito_ –_ déjalo, no pasa nada_

Alice – gruño edward

_Ve bella, parece que necesitas atenderlo un poco más. Recuerden el domingo en lo de Esme, yo buscare su ropa vallan directamente. Adiós y buena noche ehh – bromeo y colgó_

Vamos cariño – dije acariciando su ceño – era obvio, todos hacemos el amor

Si – dijo resignado – pero Nessie no!

Cariño – dije con paciencia - apenas tiene 5 años. Deja de pensar en eso, falta mucho aun

Tienes razón – me atrajo a su cuerpo y me beso con ternura – te amo lo sabías?

Y yo a ti – le devolví el beso – y eso porque?

Porque amo recordártelo, linda – me coloco de espaldas a él y me penetro brutalmente. Además cabe decir que no fue la última vez en la noche que nos quedamos "hablando" con el cuerpo

**Mmmm… lemmon asdsdasd**

**Que les pareció? Cuéntenme mis divinuras ;)**

**Lamento no subirlo ayer, pero tuve que comprar los regalos para mi familia jijijiji. Pero aquí esta el cap del 24! y mañana es el cap de mañana jajajaja**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	23. Una no muy buena bienvenida

El sonido de la regadera se coló a mis oídos, me gire lentamente y pude ver el bolso que traje ayer abierto. Me desperece y espere a que Edward salga, pero me arrepentí. Salio con una toalla anudada a su cintura y gotas colgaban de su cuerpo

Buenos días mi amor – beso mis labios y comenzó a vestirse – Iremos a desayunar a una cafetería a unas calles de aquí, me lo recomendó el hotel

Claro – cogí mi ropa – iré a ducharme yo

Entre en la ducha y me ayudo a despejarme y quitarme la imagen tan sexy de Edward recién bañado. Sali y me vestí con la ropa del bolso  cgi/set?id=80849355&.locale=es

Vamos? – pregunto Edward tomando mi mano

Claro – nos dirigimos al elevador tomados de la mano

Cariño – me llamo mientras íbamos a la cafetería

Si? – pregunte

Dentro de 2 semanas tenemos el aniversario de la empresa – explico entrando al local – y quería preguntarte si esta vez llevaremos a Nessie

Yo creo que si – respondí viendo la carta, la deje y lo mire – ya esta mayorcita y madura, sabrá comportarse

Perfecto – beso mis labios y llamo al mesero

Buenos días – saludo el camarero – que van a pedir?

Un café con un crep de chocolate por favor - pedí

Unos panqueques y café por favor – el mesero tomo nota y se marcho hacia la cocina, minutos después trajo nuestros pedidos

Amor, donde estamos? – pregunto riendo

Ohhh no sabes – reí también y le conteste – Hollywood

Oh, entonces que ambos hemos terminado y pagado – dijo levantándose y tendiendo su mano – vamos a recorrer Hollywood!. Pero antes quiero hablarte de algo

Que sucede? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño

Recuerdas que habíamos quedado en que Nessie debería ir a conocer a Charlie? – y yo asentí tensa – quizá sería mejor que la lleven los chicos hoy así a ti no te afecta, comprendes amor?

Si creo que será lo mejor – dije abrazándolo. Tanteo su pantalón y llamo a Esme para pedirle ese favor, esta acepto gustosa y dijo que la llevaría esta tarde

Todo salió bien no crees? – preguntó. Luego de recorrer encontramos un mirador y aparcamos el coche allí

Eso parece – dije girándome entre sus brazos y besándolo. Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó más a su cuerpo

Volvamos – dijo sobre mis labios – no podre aguantarme sino

Entonces manejare yo ehh – dije jugando con su cabello. Me parte a él y me senté delante al volante

.

Buen día mi reina – susurraron besando mi espalda. Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mí y me sacaron una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos y lo vi, frente a mí con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, sin dudarlo me tire sobre él y lo bese

Te amo – dije tocando sus labios

No más que yo – determino y me volvió a besar, convirtiendo ese beso en una danza de amor, nuestra vieja conocida danza amor

Linda – me llamo edward mientras íbamos por la carretera – te parece si vamos unos minutos a casa y dejamos el bolso?

Claro – bese sus labios y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Dejamos el bolso en nuestra y fuimos a la de Esme

PAPIS – grito nuestra pequeña tirándose sobre nosotros. Edward la levanto y le puso entre nosotros, agarro mi cuello y me dio besos en la mejilla

Vaya vaya - rio mi madre – pero parece que esta niña bonita extraño mucho a sus papis

Hola mami – le di un beso en la mejilla y agarre a mi niña en brazos. Toda la familia nos saludo y nos dirigimos a comer

Y bien a qué se debe el almuerzo? – pregunto tomando agua

Bien, la clínica está por cumplir su aniversario número 30 la semana entrante – explico Carlisle – y estamos todos invitados, por supuesto

Qué bien – dije feliz

Y todos nosotros estamos invitados a la de la empresa – informo edward

Felicitación hijo! – Grito Esme abrazándolo - ya casi 7 años de tu empresa

Si mami – beso el tope de su cabeza y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado. Nuestra pequeña apareció de golpe y se la notaba mal

Manzanita – la tome en brazos – que te sucede?

Me siento mal – dijo con lagrimitas – comí algunos caramelitos que me dio Charlie y me siento mareada mami

Oh calma, iré por un vaso de agua – la lleve hasta el sofá y fui por un vaso. Estaba llegando a su lado cuanto cayó rendida al suelo

RENESMEE! – grito Edward desesperado

Que haz hecho Charlie – susurre tocando a mi hija

**Que le paso!? Charlie, tienes algo que ver?**

**Que creen ustedes? Quien fue y que es lo que le produce el mal a nuestra pequeña Cullen?**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	24. No eran dulces, eran somníferos?

Hijo que… - intento hablar Carlisle pero al verlo y a Nessie corrió a nuestro lado en socorro.

Amorcito vamos! despierta – insistió Edward – no juegues con papi.

Vamos al hospital – ordeno Carlisle. Tome las llaves de auto y Edward a Nessie en brazos. Llegamos minutos después y una camilla con médicos nos esperaban.

Carlisle déjame pasar – pedí intentando entrar al quirófano.

Hija – me tomo de los hombros – tenemos que ver que tiene, te mantendré informada.

Bien – dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas cerró la puerta me derrumbe llorando.

Calma Bells – pidieron mis amigas – vas a ver que estará todo bien, venga vamos a sentarnos.

Toma un poco de café, mi amor – pidió edward con ojos rojos, y nuevamente me derrumbe – calma cariño veras que todo saldrá bien.

Chicos – nos llamo Carlisle, fui la primera en ir a pesar de tener tacones – No eran caramelos.

Que eran! – dije histérica.

Somníferos – dijo y un sollozo salió de mi garganta – por suerte no tomo tantos para causarle la muerte, pero estará dormida unas horas.

Somníferos – susurre para mí misma. Ira empezó a crecer en mí pero intente calmarle.

Edward, las llaves del coche – dije plantándome delante de él.

No – me miro desde arriba y su cejo estaba fruncido – no te dejare ir.

Bien – gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí a Emmett - Emmett, dame las llaves del jeep.

Claro – me las dio – para que… Bella no hagas una locura por favor.

Cierra la maldita boca Emmett– me gire y me dirigí al Jeep.

Buenos días – saludo la secretaria – que necesitaba?.

Ire al cuarto de Charlie Swan, soy su hija – esta asintió y me dirigí a su cuarto.

Hola Isabella – saludo sentando en su cama – todo va bien?.

NO! – grite quedando a metros de él – PORQUE TE METISTE CON MI HIJA! PORQUE!?.

Porque esa mocosa nos arruino la vida – dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba una revista.

No puedo creerlo – dije paseándome en el cuarto – entiendes lo que hiciste!? Podrías haber matado a tu nieta Charlie! Hubiese preferido que me lo hagas a mí.

NO ME IMPORTA – grito viniendo hacia mi – OJALA MUERA ESA NIÑA – y sin más me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

ERES UN BASTARDO CHARLIE! – grite y sali del cuarto cubriendo el corte de mi mejilla.

Señorita, escuchamos gritos que sucede? – pregunto un enfermero.

Quisiera pedirles que cuiden mejor a sus pacientes – dije y me miro confuso – este hombre que es mi padre, le dio somníferos a mi hija y poco mas ya estaría muerta por una ingesta excesiva.

No puede ser – negó el enfermero. – además, su hija que tenía que tocar esas cosas?.

Usted es idiota! – chille – es una pequeña de 6 años! Era la primera vez que conocía a su ''abuelo'' si se le puede llamar así a esa persona. Ella creía que eran caramelos, porque además EL se los dio.

Sigo sin creerlo – dijo sencillamente

Créalo o no, no importa, pero más les vale que se cuiden– determine y sali del lugar. Me monte al jeep y me dirigí al hospital.

Como esta? – pregunte llegando al lado de la familia.

Que te paso!? – Pregunto Edward preocupado tocando el corte de mi mejilla – Bella respóndeme!

Luego te digo – respondí – como esta Renesmee.

Ya está despertando – apareció Carlisle sonriente – vallan los papas primero.

Vamos – tire de Edward. Apenas entramos al cuarto vimos a nuestra pequeña recostada en una cama conectada a varias maquina. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace muy fuerte – Linda estas bien, me preocupe mucho cariño.

Mami – dije aferrándose a mi pecho – me sentí mal.

No has dado un gran susto reinita – comento Edward colocándose a mi lado – te sientes bien linda? O quieres que llamemos al abuelito Carlisle.

Me siento bien papi – tiro de su chaqueta, lo hizo recostar y se subió encima de él para luego dormirse.

Parece que le agarro papitis – hable mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi pequeña – no quiere ni soltarte.

No – dijo riendo. Poco después apareció Carlisle informando que nos deberíamos ir pero él se quedaría con Esme.

Si todo está bien mañana volverá a casa, hija – me alentó Carlisle.

Gracias – les bese la mejilla y nos dirigimos al auto.

Ahora si – dijo parando a un lado de la carretera. Se giro hacia mí y acaricio mi mejilla, cortada – Que te sucedió en la mejilla, cariño?.

Fui a ver a Charlie – dije cabizbaja – comenzamos a discutir y bueno…

Te golpeo? – pregunto tenso y yo asentí. Levanto mi mentón y acaricio mi mejilla moretoneada y cuarteada – No sabes cuánto lo siento nena.

No me duele – dije sinceramente – solo me dolieron sus palabras.

Que te dijo cielo? – pregunto acariciando mi cabello, pero con sus mandíbula tensa.

Que… que Nessie arruino nuestra vida – dije con lagrimas en los ojos - y que… que se debería haber muerto – y me eche llorando a los brazos de mi esposo. Escuche maldecirlo pero luego respiro hondo y volvió a hablar.

Bells no te alteres por el – dijo secando mis lagrimas – nuestra pequeña es lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido en nuestra vida.

Si – dije aferrándome a su camisa.

Estas más tranquila? – susurro contra mi cabello y asentí – bien, vamos a casa que es tarde.

Claro – murmure, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y nos dirigimos a casa. Tardo un poco más de lo debido ya que al no verse nada en la carretera le pedí que valla despacio, no quería tener que ir nuevamente al hospital.

Cariño – me acorralo entre la puerta de la entrada y su cuerpo para luego besarme fieramente.

Ajam – bese su mandíbula mientras recorría su pecho.

Mmmm… - gimió en mi boca tirándonos en la cama, se separo y beso mi cuello haciendo algún que otro chupón – amo tu cuerpo.

Desde aquí – jadeo entrecortadamente, mientras besaba mi cuerpo desnudo – huelo tu excitación, y me fascina saber que yo lo produzco.

Edward – gemí cuando entro en mí. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las guio por encima de mi cabeza, y allí quedaron entrelazadas.

Oh dios – jadeo fuertemente – adoro ver tu cuerpo retorcerse de placer

Edward, basta – gemí por piedad. Sus palabras, el pacer, y su miembro dentro de mi acabarían conmigo dentro de poco

Te excita que hago eso? – Susurro en mi oído – te pone caliente que te diga lo que amo de ti, no?

Si – gemí arqueando mi espalda. Salió de mí y me giro, dejándome de espaldas a él. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y nuca, y de la nada comenzó a bombear nuevamente en mí, pero ahora con más fuerza y pasión.

Edward, necesito… - gemí en el beso. Un nudo se alojaba en mi vientre, y necesitaba liberarme de una vez.

Vamos amor – jadeo dando estocadas profundas – vente, quiero oírte gemir como me gusta.

Edward! – grite de placer cuando un orgasmo me azoto. A los segundos Edward se vino en mí, produciendo otro orgasmo.

Amo, también, cuando te produzco un orgasmo doble – hablo en mi oído, lo beso y recostó su cabeza en el espacio de mi cabeza y hombro.

Y yo amo que lo produzcas – coloco mi pierna sobre su cadera y comenzó a entrar en mi, nuevamente.

Necesitaremos muchas noches como estas – susurro mientras acariciaba mi cadera y jugaba con mis senos, ahora más grandes.

Por supuesto – respondí tirando de su cabello – y no me molestara.

A mí tampoco – me beso y comenzamos nuevamente con nuestro juego.

**Ufff que susto que nos llevamos con Nessie, verdad? Y que lemmon tuvimos *se ruboriza***

**Cuéntenme que les pareció, vale?**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	25. Sorpresas y padreesposo cuida?

Necesitas algo linda? – le pregunte a nuestra hija. Hace 2 días ya había salido del hospital y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora nos encontrábamos los 3 en la cama viendo televisión.

No mami – su subió a mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con mis mejillas.

Dejaras sin cachetes a mami, enana – bromeo Edward. La levanto y la hizo volar sobre nosotros mientras reia – debemos prepararnos. Alice organizo una salida de compras para toda la familia, quiere comprar la ropa para el aniversario del hospital y la empresa.

Esa duende – suspire riendo – manzanita, te vas a vestir?

Nuu – negó aferrándose a mi cuello – quiero vestirme con vos, mami.

Muy bien – dije sentándome en la cama con ella encima – ve a buscarte ropa y te vistes conmigo.

Siii – beso mi mejilla y corrió a su cuarto.

Ahora le agarro mamitis – bromeo Edward abrochándose el pantalón, me levante y lo abrace.

Me gusta, mas, cuando te desabrochas el pantalón – le susurre en su oído mientras se iba.

Volví – comento mi pequeña entregándome su ropa. Unos shorts blancos, una camiseta sin mangas verde militar, unas sandalias romanas marrón y un chaleco de jean.

Bien hermosa, deja que mami se vista y estamos – le hable mientras me vestía.  sin_t%C3%ADtulo_64/set?id=80371396

Mami me puedo pintar? – pregunto viendo mi tocador lleno de maquillajes.

Bien, pero solo usa brillito si? – Asintió y abrió un cajón donde tenía lápices labiales – cuando seas más grande te pintaras.

Bueno mami – dijo alegre. Me acerque al tocador y me coloque un poco de sombra, me delinee arriba y me coloque rímel junto con un labial.

Vamos linda, papi nos debe estar esperando – tome su mano y nos guie hacia abajo.

QUE HACEN ASI! – Medio grito Edward tapándonos con un cojín, con Nessie nos miramos confusas – cámbiense.

Cariño – dijo besando sus mejillas – hace calor bebe, además siempre nos vestimos así. Que paso? Llego el esposo y papi celosito?.

Si – bufo y luego me beso – vamos antes de que las vista como monjas.

Jajaja – reímos con Nessie ingresando en la camioneta. 30 minutos después nos encontrábamos en la puerta del Mall esperando por la familia.

Cariño – la llame a Nessie y apunte donde se encontraba sus amigos, Jake y Alec – son tus amigos, quieres ir a saludarlos?.

Sí – corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, Edward me miro y frunció el ceño – Cariño quería saludar a sus amigos.

Disculpa – me llamo una mujer de unos 30 años junto con un hombre a su lado – Soy Kim y el es mi esposo Jared, somos los padres de Jake. Queríamos preguntarles si la dejarían pasear con nosotros y Alec.

Por supuesto – dije contenta – díganme a qué hora la paso a buscar por su casa.

Te parece a las 6? – pregunto y asentí, nos pasamos los números y los 3 niños se dirigieron al auto.

Y Nessie? – pregunto la duende llegando con nosotros – necesito comprar sus vestidos!.

Alice sabes la talla exacta de ella – reí – no hace falta que este.

Está bien – bufo, nos tomo del brazos a todos y entramos al Mall.

Aquí paramos por ahora – y señalo el cartel de Victoria's Secret. Mi cara ya estaba encendida para ese entonces. Miro a los hombres y sonrió – y ustedes piérdanse por ahí.

Yo me perderé con Bella en el probador – acoto Edward por lo que se gano un zape de Alice – Vale vale, solo la veré si?.

Las manos fuera de belly-bells – advirtió entrando y corriendo hacia la ropa interior.

Cálmate duende – reí mientras sostenía todos los conjuntos que me pasaba. Después de darme casi 10 me los fui a probar – Te quedas fuera y te muestro?.

Vale – dijo sin prestarme atención. Le comencé a probarme uno por uno, y si que era cansador – Pruébate este rojo y terminamos.

Claro – lo observe y era bellísimo. Rojo sangre con aro y relleno, envuelto en encaje negro al igual que la diminuta braga. Me lo coloque y le mostré – Alice, que te parece?.

Wow – susurraron, mire a mi costado y era Edward. Tiro de mi hacia el probador y lo cerro, abrió su pantalón y dejo a la vista su erección – esto provocaste con tus conjuntitos

Mmm – gemí contra su hombro. Por suerte los probadores eran alejados de la gente, sino ya hubieran llamado a la policía por pervertidos – Edward, deja de jugar conmigo

Nunca jugaría con mi mujer – me susurro e instantáneamente entro en mí, quitándome el aire. Sus estocadas eran directas a mi punto G, el cual cada una de ellas me descontrolaba aun mas.

Bella – susurro aplastándome contra la pared, colocándose detrás de mi – mira a la izquierda, me excita verte así a ti y a mí.

Edward – gemí apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared. Mi vientre comenzó a contraerse al igual que mis músculos, tome su rostro y lo bese fieramente para acallar nuestros gemidos – AHHH!

Oh dios – Jadeo y se vació dentro de mi – hemos estrenado otro lugar, no?

Si– reí. Nos acomodamos la ropa ambos y verifico que nadie viniera. Tome todos los conjuntos de ropa interior y me dirigí a la caja donde se encontraba Edward con una sonrisa.

Algo más? – pregunto la cajera, negué y Edward entrego su tarjeta. La guardo apenas se la devolvieron para luego dirigirnos fuera del local.

Chicos que bien que salieron – se alegro Alice – vamos ahora debemos ir por los vestidos, los chicos ya tienen sus trajes.

Alice porque dijiste trajes? – pregunte confusa.

Porque ellos tendrán 2 trajes por el aniversario de la empresa y la fiesta de beneficencia y aniversario del hospital, entonces nosotras también tendremos 2 cambios de ropa – dijo arrastrándonos dentro del lugar.

Alice eres una bomba de cafeína! – Me queje mientras nos probábamos zapatos y veíamos bolsos – no entiendo como harás cuando tengas un bebe.

Bella – gruño edward y reí. Casi 1 hora de que Alice deje de insistir en que debíamos comprar más nos dirigimos hacia el patio de comidas.

Pasa algo Rosie? – Pregunte mordiendo un trozo de carne– ha de estar estado muy callada.

Estoy embarazada de 4 meses, aunque no se note – dijo sonriendo y me atragante con mi comida. Al reaccionar casi me tire sobre ella para felicitarla.

Era hora! – lo abrace y comenzó a girarme por los aires – bájame o te vomito.

En hora buena! – Lo abrazo Jasper y luego se acerco a su hermana, la cual abrazo cuidadosamente - Cuídate, vale?

Si si – rio y le devolvió el abrazo.

Yo seguiré creyendo que los bebes los traen las cigüeñas, porque sino tendré que extirparte lo que le gusta a mi hermana – dijo Edward abrazando fuertemente a Emmett.

Me lastimas hermano –dijo Emmett agarrando su miembro – nunca le sacarías lo que le gusta a tu hermana.

No, por eso los bebes vienen de la cigüeña! – dijo convenciéndose.

Si serás celoso – Rose llego desde atrás y lo abrazo – te quiero hermanito.

Y yo a ti rubia – rio, y Rose le pego en las costillas.

Te lo buscaste amor – le acaricie el cabello mientras buscaba aire.

A comprar ropa de bebe – chillo Alice, para luego salir disparadas a la primera tienda que encontraban.

**Estos 2 son un par de conejos! Hasta en el cambiador lo hacen *se tapa la cara***

**Se esperaban al nuevo miembro Cullen? Yo no jijiiji**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


End file.
